Gods of Death-A Bleach Avengers Fanfic
by Ghost in the Machine13
Summary: SHIELD attacks and commandeers an AIM base.But what they confiscate from there is beyond their comprehension. Chaos erupts as the finest of worlds of the living and dead collide. Set in days after Thor:The Dark World and during 17 month timeskip in Bleach. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

OK,this is a Marvel avengers x Bleach Fanfic. The Avengers are owned by marvel Comics & Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. I own none of the characters except for the ones created by me in this storyline.

I have tried to keep it in sync with Marvel cinematic universe. The following incidents occur a month or two after 'Thor:The Dark World' in Marvel Timeline & a few months after Ichigo loses his powers after battle with Aizen in Bleach Timeline.

This is my very first attempt,so I want you to flood it with reviews. Criticism is welcome. Because that's what makes one good.

 **Ep 1: Delay**

 _Place:52 miles Southwest of Albuquerque,New Mexico_

 _Time:21 Nov 2013 11:20 pm local time_

"Sir, the readings are still stable!" the young technician exclaimed.

"Impossible! vaat in ze name of Reich is zis thing!"

"Calm down, Herr Schultz. The object's behaviour is not unnatural in the least. According to my hypothesis this object is just an energy container in which we can store energy & also release in time appropriate. The nature of this thing is not much different from a capacitor, except for the storage capacity. Vibranium absorbs all kinds of kinetic energy & releases it immediately. However for this 'Baetylus',as I will call this from now on,it absorbs all forms of it energy until it is saturated. And when it reaches the critical point, it emits a series of EMP waves with an effective radius of 5000 miles. Think of a nuclear bomb explosion without the heat & radiation. None of the fallout, all the fun. And the blast radius is significantly larger."

"And ze effect on human population, doctor?"

"None. This is not harmful to organisms at all, at least on short term exposure,it has been seen. Hence it would not harm human life, except for throwing them in utter chaos."

"Well, I don't see how this benefits us."

"Patience Herr Schultz."Baetylus" will continuously emit the pulses once it reaches its critical point at a frequency of 0.048 Hz. So, the entire United States will suddenly return a few centuries backwards, deprived of almost all basic resources. And the best part is, "Baetylus" does not react to the weapons used by AIM operatives, because the nature of the energy of "Baetylus" is similar to the ones we're using. We have 3 days yet to reach the saturation of "Baetylus", which offers us plenty of time to mobilize our agents all over US. And when the time arrives, the AIM shall strike."

"Well it better be true, Doctor. we have been funding your research for last 5 years, and you should pray zis be worth it."

"Oh it is."

On the periphery of the blue aura emanating from the chamber where the hypercube was treated with infra red beams, a figure crouched. It was a redheaded woman, wearing a black skin-tight outfit with a golden utility belt. She listened intently to the illustrious conversation taking place about 10 feet ahead of them.

About 500 meters away from the boundary of the facility, there stood a swarthy man, wearing black outfit, carrying a compound bow in his left hand, and a quiver slung across his back. He reached the communicator in his ear.

"Director Fury, permission to engage, "the man whispered.

"Affirmative, agent Burton. And remember we need the good doctor alive. AIM people have nasty habits of turning into living bombs when faced with possibility of capture. Hence subdue the doctor first."

"Roger that. Hawkeye out."

The man started a new call as soon as the first terminated. A faminine voice answered, "where are you?"

"Close. Listen Nat, Fury wants Doc alive. So you have to knock him out before he goes KamiKaze. The rest, doesn't matter. Think you can handle?"

"Well if I can't I might as well drown in my spit."

"How many guards are out there?"

"Six in the compound, four at lab entrance, two at each of three passageways. Don't know how many more are in the garrison."

"Well we can take 'em on when we're done with primary objective. Just don't raise an alarm."

"You didn't need to tell that. Widow out."

* * *

Steiner was more surprised than horrified. A couple of seconds ago he saw Heinkel light a cigar, and now he is out cold along with the other four. By the time the significance of this sunk into Steiner's mind it was too late. A strike at the back of his head knocked him down.

"Nat you're up."Hawkeye said as he rummaged through the guard's pocket for the gate-pass.

Natascha Romanoff stretched herself. Two guards, the authority-looking guy, one lab assistant and of course, Dr. Yohann Asimov. Easy.

She fired a dart at the security guard closer to her from her gun which noiselessly hit the guy's neck. Before the second guard could deduce anything same happened to him. Paid mercenaries, more brawn than brain, take some time to process things. However, same is not true for the three intellectually superior humans.

"Intruder!"Schultz roared while cocking the Mauser in his hand. "Hit the intruder alert."The doc reached for the pocket of his lab coat nervously.

Black widow wasted no time. With a third shot from her dart-gun she hit the doc at his carotid artery, making him fall with a dull thud while she got rid of her dart gun. The operation was not covert any more. A bullet sung past her left ear as she jumped behind a computer. The young lab assistant has already pressed the alarm, of course.

Natascha Romanoff didn't have time to think what kind of inconvenience agent Burton was facing outside. 3 more AIM mercenaries have rushed in with particle beam weapons in hand and currently all the advantage she had was the sheer size of this room and scarce amount of light. Could have been worse of course, but the wary AIM officer was a little problem. The man has eyes & alertness of a war-veteran. Though, Widow thanked her fortune that he wasn't into Extremis.

"Smoke her out" Schultz growled.

* * *

"Hiding in the shadows will do you no good, Frauline" Schultz called out as he cursed those soldiers in his mind. _Ignorant mercenaries, couldn't locate an enemy while outnumbering her 3-to-1._ "All you're doing is buying me time" he mused.

Black Widow realizes this herself. Damn, what's Burton doing out there!

A large door opened. Widow peeked to see if it was Clint. Hell, no!

With a heavy metallic thud, a soldier in a humongous exo-skeletal armour walked in. In the capsule forming the trunk of the armour sat the one driving it, behind a glass casing, seemingly bulletproof. The hulking exo-skeletal suit was armed with a M2 heavy machinegun.

"Come out before vee turn you into a pincushion, Frauline" Schultz's voice rang through the room. A clank told Romanoff that there's a barrage of lead coming. Shit!

Another sound of a door opening."Nat!"Widow heaved a sigh of relief. Finally!

"RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT" the machine gun roared, but not before an arrow from Hawk-eye's bow has hit and melted the glass casing of the pilot's pod. The pilot swore in German. Widow didn't waste the opening. She ran, crouching, towards the exo-suit's back. A bullet again sung past her before she heard an abrupt thud. Hawkeye's second arrow has made its mark between the German war-veteran's eyes. Widow leaped on the exo-suit's back and with a back flip was directly in front of the pilot's capsule. It was a blind spot.

Natascha grabbed the pilot's face as her gloves sent a shockwave through his body. The arm with gun fell limply at the exo-suit's side as it stopped moving. Threat neutralized.

"WTH Nat? what happened to not raising an alarm?"Clint Burton chastised. He was not mad, of course. He always enjoyed a good fight.

"Well military operations rarely go according to the plan. We both know this better than anyone."Black widow brushed off her colleague as she was trying to connect to Nick Fury.

"Why, of course, if all went according to the plan we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."Hawkeye mused as Romanoff got busy debriefing the situation to Fury. The door opened as a young S.H.I.E.L.D. agent entered.

"The sweeping has been done, I presume?"Hawkeye asked.

"Affirmative, agent Burton" he replied.

"Casualties?"

"Two dead. Three have been injured gravely, when they ran into a exo-suit armed with a flamethrower. Rest are okay."

"What about the injured?"Burton inquired.

"Toasted would be the word."

Almost at the same place where Hawkeye stood 12 minutes ago, two figures stood, looking at the facility now alive with movements.

"Damn, we came too late." one sighed. He had a ponytail.

"We could still go in unnoticed you know."The other said. It was a female, judging by the voice. She had short bouncy hair & a sash along her shoulders.

"Besides the fact this place is now crawling with human military personnel, there is a possibility that some people may have developed spiritual awareness, in which case the entire mission may be compromised, and we shouldn't take the risk, don't you sense it? The presence?"

"If only we came a few hours ago." the female sighed as an ominous howl filled the air. Both the figures disappeared abruptly.

 **To be Continued..**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I am back with a new chapter. Hope you'll like it as much as the previous chapter (and then there's this possibility you hated that..what a conundrum..well to those please bear on as I unfold the story). And don't forget to leave reviews.

As for the usual proclamation, this is a Marvel avengers x Bleach Fanfic. The Avengers are owned by Marvel Comics & Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. I own none of the characters except for the ones created by me in this storyline.

Enjoy!

 **Ep 2: Source**

 _Place: Certain somewhere called 'The Court of Pure Souls'_

 _Time:21 Nov 2013 1:25 am Western Seaboard time, USA_

"Lieutenant Abarai, reporting in."

In the ill-lit hall, there stood 12 people in two rows. And beyond the head of the rows, stood an old man, tall, bald, with an enormous white beard & a staff in his right hand. His left arm was inside his silky white cloak. And his puckered eyes meant business.

"Report the status."

"Sir,I apologize as I bring news of failure. We were too late. The place was crawling with human govt. officials & law enforcers when we arrived. Sort of military force,seemed to me."

The old man glared at the man standing at the end of the row on his left."All these could have been avoided had your department got the air of it sooner, Kurotsuchi Taichou."

The addressed man was remarkable in appearance. He had golden frills emerging from around his face, slung over his back like an ancient Pharaoh. His face, however, was another sight to see. Colored with vertical black & white bands, his face looked like that of some voodoo priest.

The man snarled.

"The efficiency of Research & Technological Development Department has nothing to do with it. I reported the existence of an abnormal flux of Reishi as soon I got notified about it. If you are annoyed with the delay in setting up transportation, take it up with someone else. A certain candy–shop owner might be a good start."

The old man looked at the red-head in front of you."Resume, Abarai."

The man with ponytail started."With the amount of Reishi in the atmosphere, I found it highly dangerous to go in. There were chances of people being spiritually aware, which would blow our cover."

"Hm, I see. A wise decision on your part. Pray continue."

"The situation is, I'm afraid sir,is a complicated one. The facility is occupied by human beings, and their number is not few. Moreover, people are getting out, coming in, & maintaining a communication with the outside. Hence if we're going to put them to a soul-sleep and put up any kind of barrier, we cannot do that without being conspicuous."

"You need not concern yourself with that. And now that you mention, a little conspicuousness can be managed. So it couldn't be any more easier to request a kido barrier to be put up, performing a soul sleep on whoever was in there & look into the facility. I wonder why you didn't do so.

Abarai was taken aback a little."Well sir, it was a scouting & reconnaissance mission initially, not a retrieval mission so…."

"Backup from 12th division would be provided had you asked for it. Instead you requested a team from squad 10. Care to explain, Abarai Renji?"

Renji gulped."Sir, that's the worst part. We've had hollows swarming in."

The brows of the old man jotted down.

"We were initially overwhelmed with their numbers. After dealing with the first barrage, lieutenant Matsumoto had to put up a Kidō barrier to keep the attack contained while she went after the strays. She has ensured no spiritual being can go in or out."

"How many?"

"Well sir, a lot."

The old man made a grim face."Well this is a grave situation. Thank you lieutenant Abarai. Await further instructions. Dismissed."

Abarai bowed and backed out.

* * *

"This is the map of the region. We have pretty dense population in here, more than one'd expect in a deserty place. Humans…"Mayuri Kurotsuchi mused as the holographic projection zoomed on what we know as New Mexico."Assuming the hollows are scattered within a 100 mile radius of the site, building a perimeter & converging the forces might be a strategy…of course I am no expert on military planning, still.."

"That would require an extensive amount of man power. My idea is, focus on the localities within that perimeter. Hollows,as we know them, only lowest echelon ones can survive on reishi in the atmosphere. The ones we normally encounter, tend to congregate on human populations. So what do you think guys?"a man with jaw-length straight cut blonde hair spoke up.

"That is a good proposal. Thank you Hirako-taichou." the old man spoke, "I want a team formed of squad 3 & 10 soldiers, with 5 seated officers from each. Ōtoribashi-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou,you have the liberty to pick your men. I want the team ready in one hour. Lieutenants Hisagi & Kira will lead them. Meanwhile I want some 6th division soldier to go under Lieutenant Abarai's command & assist Lieutenant Matsumoto. The back up team will relieve them of their duties when they reach. Also Hirako-taichou, send lieutenant Hinamori to mend the Kidō barrier."

"I must be provided with some sample of the Reishi flux. Otherwise good luck to you all hitting in the darkness."Mayuri Kurotsuchi retorted.

"Very well then. Soi-Fon taichou, send a reconnaissance team formed of Stealth Force members, right now, Dismissed."

* * *

 _Place: Unknown_

"I'm putting a huge bet, given the credibility of your plan."

"Oh, 'There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.' Haven't you heard, Strucker."

"Hm.. spare me your metaphors."

"Trust me, this is the best plan one can offer. "

"You don't say. Let's see, I have at least 3 backup plans which will eliminate SHIELD from the equation and among the 4, yours is the most far-fetched. I wouldn't authorize it unless…."

"Unless we and your precious Nazi SS troupe fought as brothers in arms during the World War II, unless we aided several of your war-criminals, gave them asylum, unless your superiors needed our knowledge in uncovering the secrets of Monolith. There are too many 'unless'es to be ignored, Strucker. Besides I assure you,this will be worth it. You want chaos, fear. I will give you chaos as no one has ever seen, a fear that will make the world cower. You just remember your share of the bargain. A piece of Monolith. That is all I demand, Strucker. The rest I will pay HYDRA by Nazi gold that I have in our communal funds."

"For the last time, it's Baron to you. And how come the communal fund is yours to give?"

A cackling laugh echoed through the room. "There must be a community for something to be considered communal. I am the last one, hence all that is left is mine. You don't need to worry though."

"Guess I will see it through. Strucker out."

 **To be Continued..**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back with the 3rd chapter. But first things first. Here are the magic words:

The Avengers are owned by Marvel Comics & Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. I own none of the characters except for my OC's.

Enjoy. I'll be waiting for the reviews.

 **Ep 3: Sightings**

 _Place: South Valley,New Mexico_

 _Time:22 Nov 2013 9:25 pm local time_

Cole was more surprised than annoyed.

One does not simply expect terrorist activities at one's hometown, especially if it is situated in the desolate deserts of New Mexico. All this city has ever seen would be smuggling, racketeering, human trafficking etc. etc. But no, it had to be crazy megalomaniacs with a end-of-everything-as-you-know-it plans. At the end, the town is crawling with SHIELD & government agents running around, questioning every second person. Way to ruin the vacation.

Cole stood up. He saw the man staring at him from behind his sunglasses, which made him more annoyed. He got out of the bar, lit a cigarette and started walking. All he had in his mind when came to his own town 2 days ago was enjoying complete rest for a week or so. But with the atmosphere like this that's so not happening.

The street was lonely. Not that Cole had any reason to be afraid. He was born here. He knew every inch of this place. Still, suddenly a chilling sensation went down his spine.

He heard something.

Cole stopped. He was all ears. No. Nothing. But he could swear he heard it. A wailing howl, not like a wolf or a coyote, but something else. A sound that would unnerve anyone who hears it. More like a muffled roar.

After a few seconds, Cole started walking. Just as he was going to brush it off thinking he's been hearing things, he was stunned.

He heard it again. Loud and clear. And worst of all, it came from behind him.

Cole looked back. The street has made a turn about 50 paces back from where he stood. A back alley opened at the turn, leading away from the main street. It was ill-lit. Nothing was visible from here.

"Who's there?"Cole shouted. No answer.

Cole turned back. He started walking, with an uneasy feeling of being watched and followed. That made his paces quicker.

He didn't take 10 paces before he had to turn back at a new sound. A dustbin toppled down. The lid rolled to Cole's feet.

With all his courage Cole looked up. There is a movement. Nothing but the movement, for whatever it was blended perfectly with its surroundings. But he could still measure its size. No less than 12 feet high up ,two glowing yellow orbs twinkled.

That made Cole lose his calm. He was now sure he was being followed by something, though he couldn't see it. He didn't believe in ghosts, but 'Seeing is believing' they say, sometimes not seeing also, I suppose.

His legs started running before he knew it. He was sweating, his heart thumping loudly.

 _Almost there. A few paces and a right turn._

Hardly had the thought crossed Cole's mind when he was crushed down by a heavy weight. His head was pushed against the ground firmly. He wriggled in vain. A tremendous pain writhed his left shoulder as he saw blood sprinkling out.

Finally he got a vague view of his assailant. An enormous head was chomping on his shoulder. A huge, white, bony head. With glowing yellow eyes.

A terrible scream shattered the silence of the night.

* * *

Officer Sawyer wasn't expecting this. She was looking forward to be present at her daughter's birthday party tomorrow. That's why she took the night shift.

At the moment she was choking on her own blood. How this came to this, she wondered.

At 9:35 when she heard the scream, she rushed to the place with her partner, officer Bolton. She was expecting a murder, or an armed robbery gone wrong, at most.

That'd be a walk in the park.

A man lying limp in a pool of blood. Bolton rushed while Sawyer covered him. The alley was empty. A dustbin rolled over some 50 meters away.

Then it happened.

Bolton was within an arm's length from the body."Sir, are you ok.."Before he could finish he flew back & crashed on the windshield of their car.

And then she saw it.

A ginormous figure leaped on the car. It was vague, camouflaged so well with the surroundings. It's like a chameleon. Only a 100 times bigger.

Sawyer didn't believe her eyes.

That 'thing' tore up 114lbs Bolton's torso as if it was a piece of paper. Then it let out a joyous screech.

About this time Sawyer got back to her senses. Or, she lost it.

She emptied her 9MM handgun on that vague shadow crouching on the car's bonnet. She was expecting a few of them would hit it. It did, much to her joy. Only no blood came out.

About 10 feet above the ground two yellow glowing orbs appeared. She's got its attention.

Then,this.

* * *

Agent Bernadotte saw the young man as he stood up. Caucasian, blonde, in his mid-twenties, a local by appearance(at least well-acquainted with the locality).Was in a filthy mood, probably due to this sudden activities.

After 10 minutes or so, agent Bernadotte heard a howling sound. A look at the bartender told him that only he heard it. As he started wondering whether he has been drunk, a scream hit his ears.

There's no mistaking this time. The bartender as well as a few others, who were sober enough, looked up anxiously. Bernadotte left a $50 bill and rushed out.

After entering the backstreet, Bernadotte had a little trouble locating the source, but what sounded like a slamming on a car helped him. Bernadotte took the turn and all he felt at first was a heaviness in the air.

Then he saw the rest. The youth he saw at the bar, lying in a pool of blood some 12 meters ahead. Beyond that there stood a police car, with a smashed windshield and bonnet. On it lay a cop, drenched in blood, presumably dead. At the edge of the road a female cop sat, also drenched in blood.

This wasn't all. Standing before the cop was a figure. Bernadotte couldn't make out what it crouching like an grey animal, only there existed no animal of this physique & 12 feet height. The face of the animal was covered by a white skull like exo-skeletal mask.

Bernadotte once thought he really was a bit drunk. Although he knew well 3 pegs of wine was hardly enough for that. Then he reached for his handgun. Only when he was gonna shoot something happened which made him question his soberness once again.

A pitch black butterfly flew past Bernadotte's face, obstructing his view for an instance. And that very moment the creature gave a painful howl as blood came out of its arm. It turned its profile towards him. Only then the agent noticed a huge hole at the animal's belly. Did it appear now? Or was ot there already? he wondered.

That's when he saw her.

In front of him there stood a woman with short bouncy brown hair. She was tall, wore what it seemed to be a plain black kimono. At the back of her waist there hung a katana sheath, almost two & a half feet long. In her right hand she held a katana.

"Growl, Haineko." she commanded.

The blade of the sword disintegrated into dust,& it surrounded the creature. Then at a slashing gesture from the woman, the creature suddenly was hacked into pieces, splattering blood all over. Then much to the agent's disbelief, the parts of that monster's body disintegrated into glowing dust which disappeared gradually. And the woman's katana was reformed as the dust released earlier integrated again into a single blade. Then she sheathed the sword.

Bernadotte was going to ask the woman her identity, but she gave him no chance. She hurried to the bodies of the victims & looked at them closely. After visiting the two men, she crouched down before the lady."I'm so sorry. if I could reach here faster, this wouldn't be such a mess. But you will survive."She used something which glowed with a blueish aura on the cop."Well let's see..what's the most surefire way of getting attention?"Agent Bernadotte watched with horror as she stood up, mumbled something & fired a red orb of power from her palm at the police car, making it explode. And then she turned at the cop."Don't worry, you won't remember any of it."Saying this the woman waved her palm over the cop's eyes, and then disappeared.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey here goes the 4th chapter. As for the spell..** **The Avengers are owned by marvel Comics & Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. I own none of the characters except for my Oc's.**

 **Wonder if incantation abandonment can be used for these disclaimers.**

* * *

 **Ep 4: Aware**

 _Place: Helicarrier, Control Room_

 _Time:23 Nov 2013 12:00 pm Eastern Seaboard time_

Director Fury was having a conversation with Maria Hill.

"We should probably transport the thing to one of our facilities. We cannot deploy this much manpower for permanent to a desolate place."

"And I repeat, NO."Fury answered.

"But why?"

"You heard agent Romanoff's debrief. That thing has potential for malfunctioning machineries. If it were suddenly to go haywire in a facility of ours, that'd make it strategically vulnerable. It might lead us to lose our valuable resources."

"You fear it might be a Trojan horse?"

"I fear the fact that we know next to nothing about this artifact other than what that paranoid professor told. Ignorance is dangerous,& we know it first hand. As a matter of fact, I've called up Dr. Banner on this matter. He should reach the facility by tonight."

"Dr. Banner?"Maria Hill couldn't help asking.

"Well he's the most knowledgeable person when it comes to unknown particle nature. The spectroscope's skywalking for last 15 hours, since the power was cut to it. It certainly is emitting some kinda radiation. I want to know what it is. And also that is a reason I'm not moving that object. The last thing I want in one of my facilities is a loose Hulk."

"Whatever this is doesn't seem to be radioactive, as the Geiger counter shows nothing."

"Hm. Where's our friend Dr. Asimov?"

"Agent Romanoff's interrogating him."

"Hm."

Nick Fury turned as an agent hurried to them.

"What is it now?"

"Sir we have a call from New Mexico. It's code blue."

* * *

"Well?"Fury asked, a little dissatisfied & anxious," any anomalies with the object?"

"Minor, if not none. It has not developed any significant energy outburst. But some security systems are malfunctioning, especially motion detectors & thermal scanners. We have the area covered though."

Fury frowned."What about the security cameras?"

"Nothing, They are functioning perfectly. You're onto something, sir?"the voice over the comm sounded suspicious.

"Yes & no. What about the men?"

"Well…"the voice was hesitant," several of the patrolling men reported feeling some presence, though none has seen or heard anything. I can personally assure nothing or no one could have got in without being noticed."

"Agent.."Fury began.

"Director, I can swear on my uniform, no infiltration has occurred. This facility has excellent placement of security cams, and I personally monitored them. And I know well we in SHIELD don't allow 'spooks'..but when I got the same feedback from various individuals, I must notify you. Because you know I cannot put those in my official report."

"I know that. But I am wondering if you contacted just for this information, and I am hoping not. What is it that you really wanted to convey?" Fury wiped of the last tress of casualness from his tone.

"It is most extraordinary, incredible as it seems," the agent's hesitance has grown exponentially;"last night there was an incident in South City. A civilian & a cop was killed while another cop was severely injured in what they say to be a.., um…Coyote attack. The survivor is in ICU currently. One of our agents who was posted under cover there for investigation, bore witness. And he has quite a story to tell. Well..now I am in the dilemma whether to take it seriously, or to send the man to a lunatic asylum."

"Truth is stranger than fiction sometimes, and if a story is too good to be true, then it probably is. Send me a copy of the statement, Agent Sergei, and put the man on standby for now. I will take the decision for you."

"Thank you sir and apologies for the disturbance. Sergei out."

Fury thought for a moment, and then reached for his communicator."Agent Hill, get Rogers on line. Also arrange for his transportation to South City. I have a mission for him."

* * *

"Depending on the Reishi samples that I have been provided with, the talisman in that facility is a quincy artifact, referred to as 'Sessho Seki'."Mayuri Kurotsuchi stated. An awkward silence has befallen but he remained unfazed."But this is, to my surprise, not more than a century old."And moreover this does not bear marks of any existing quincy clans, or for that matter, clans that existed at that time."

"You sure about that, Mayuri-san?" Kyoraku inquired from under his straw hat.

"You doubt my authority, Captain Kyoraku?" Mayuri pronounced each syllable distinctly.

"My my, how can I ever do that. But that would be an interesting phenomenon. With most of the quincies being exterminated 200 years ago.. odd, don't you think Yama-jii?"

Old man Yamamoto Genryusai's eyes fixated into a determined gaze."We must retrieve it, at any cost."

"And about that, I have been able to gather intel on who we're up against. Took me a while to compile all the data from the cesspool the humans refer to as the 'World Wide Web', but as the complexity is beyond your comprehension, I recommend not to waste your breath gasping & admiring my intellect."Toushirou Hitsugaya sighed as Mayuri went on," **Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division** , a.k.a. S.H.I.E.L.D.,a govt. paramilitary undercover secret service looking over the paranormal, superhuman & extra-terrestrial matters within the area of United States of America. They, however, take pride of representing the earth & the humankind on other-worldly matters, which I find to be most preposterous. But they seem to know what they do.21 months ago they successfully thwarted an extra-terrestrial invasion on earth, in he so-called 'Battle of New York'."

"Do you have an operatives list?"

"Yes & no. I can't provide you with full information as I have yet to crack the database of the organization I have now is a cross-referenced database formed out of unconfirmed accounts of billions of to it,we have this to deal with…"

A holographic screen came up as the lights went out. It started displaying some video footages, some individuals fighting in the streets of a city. One is a huge green monstrous figure, fighting like a beast, one is seen in a star-marked blue bodysuit wielding a circular disk like shield. Another is seen flying around, resembling some kind of machine coloured red and yellow."This organization has put together a team of soldiers with extraordinary powers, or traits, at least, known as the 'Avengers'. We have confirmed details of 3 of their members".

On the screen there was a man, with medium height, black French-cut beard, wearing a black tuxedo." Anthony Edward 'Tony' Stark, A.K.A. the IRON-MAN. An unnecessarily rich, technological giant, big-time weapons manufacturer, now dons some kind of enhanced mechanical armor and plays world's savior. Hmph..and people find me eccentric."The screen displayed footages of the armored warrior's fighting."Tons of trivial information flying around about this individual, which is irrelevant to us. The next is.." the screen now displayed a raging green beastly guy, smashing down some foot-soldiers like they're mere toys," the 'HULK'. Much information isn't available on him, but he is synonymous to destruction & damage. Quite like you, don't you think, Zaraki?"This time the screen showed a youth in a blue bodysuit, with a star in the centre of the chest, and red & white stripes in the abdominal part, wielding a shield in his right arm."CAPTAIN AMERICA, a legendary super soldier. We don't have any footage of him yet,& some of his accounts are archived dating almost 70 years back, and then there's this large discontinuation; which intrigues me most."The screen vanished."I am currently trying to access the databases of this organization itself, and I am pretty sure I'll be able to present you a complete report by the next captain's meeting."

"Well that has been an interesting session, Captain Kurotsuchi", Genryusai Yamamoto spoke up," for now I want a retrieval mission plan. I gather that the scout team has availed you with layout of the base, Captain Soi-Fon plan an assault and et the quincy artifact back here as soon as possible."The addressed raven-haired girl nodded obediently," Squad 12 will provide necessary technical support."

"Hold on Head Captain, don't get so jumpy."Shinji Hirako broke out," Shouldn't we wait for more intel on our opponent?'The early bird catches the worm but the second mouse gets the cheese,didn't you hear it,old man?"

"Shinji Hirako" the voice of old man Yamamoto was menacing," I would ask for your opinion when I need it. I have been running this corps since you were suckling on your mother's breast. You are a thousand years too early to advise me. Remember that well. This meeting is hereby dismissed." he announced while stroking his staff on the floor, creating a loud thud.

Hirako was by no means pleased. After exiting the command hall, he muttered to the middle-edged woman next to him, "Is it just me, Captain Unohana,or the old man loses his nerve at the very mention of the word 'Quincy'?

"You are observant, Hirako taichou." the woman replied thoughtfully.

* * *

 _Place: Helicarrier_

 _Time:23 Nov 2013 1:00 am Eastern Seaboard time_

"How you doing doc? feeling comfortable?"Fury inquired casually.

"Was that you trying to be chatty? Let me tell you, it sucked."

"Well, then I'll cut to the chase. What were you working on? And to what end?"

"I think I have told you people clearly enough already."

"Well that doesn't seem to be all. It has been attracting a lot of attention for a judgement-day-initiative. Bloodthirsty coyotes, vanishing ladies, all sorts of shit."

"Whoever is the source of this information,is on weeds."

"It is an agent of ours, and he passed through the Polygraph as well as Drug test. He was also confirmed clinically sane. So cut the crap."

"If you are concerned with people vanishing & reappearing, take it up to somebody else. You guys were initiated Project Rainbow, not the Axis powers."

"Philadelphia experiment is a rumor. Nothing but a propaganda concocted by some paranoids."

"Sell that story to someone else. I repeat, all I ever worked on was developing a judgement day simulation, cutting down the public resource supply of USA and takeover plan, nothing more or nothing less."

"Weren't you aware of anomalous radiations from your so called Stone of Life?"

"Yes, but they never exceeded a threshold value."

"Well then how do you explain this?"Fury laid out the papers he brought.

"What is this sorcery. No, we never had this kind of readings. These are not usual EMP bursts to even start with. This is something else. And looks like it's resonating."

"Your plan includes disabling electronic gadgets & instruments, right?"

"Yeah, but those are supposed to be wave bursts, not continuous. And that would take 3 more days if our plan went uninterrupted. Why? what kinds of instruments are malfunctioning? "

"Infra red cams, heat sensors, motion detectors…"

"The spectrometer's working I suppose, or probably that's faulty too, which would explain some erroneous readings, but what kind of error shows this much linear nature?"

"Shit!"Fury almost ran out.

* * *

"Romanoff, contact Sergei. We have interested third parties."

"Roger that."Black Widow hurried away.

"What a fool I've been! For motion sensors & infra red cams to be disabled…"

"Sir," Romanoff spoke," Agent Sergei can not be reached."

"Get Bannner then. Tell him they are going to be attacked."

"That's not possible either. The area seems to have outside communication blackout."

"Damn it!"Fury roared, "Try the Damn RADIO!"

Natascha Romanoff obeyed as Fury tried reaching someone else.

 **To Be Continued..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Here goes another chapter. Disclaimer : Avengers belong to Marvel Comics and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I do not own any characters other than my OC's.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. And I solemnly apologize as I made an update to chapter 4, appending a part that I missed when I copied from my word pad. Please refer to chapter 4 last part before reading or you might feel inconsistency.**

* * *

 **Ep 5: Collision**

 _Place: South City, New Mexico_

 _Time: 23 Nov 2013 11:02 pm local time_

"Hallo."

"Rogers, this is Fury. Where are you?"

"In South City, of course! listen, I…"

"Save it for later. I want you to go to the AIM facility right now. There's a communication blackout in area of 30 mile radius around it. I think they might be under attack."

"Is Banner there?"

"Yes."

"Shit."

* * *

"This radiation is nothing like I've ever seen."Bruce Banner wiped his glasses.

"You mean its nature is totally new?"Agent Sergei asked.

"So it seems. It's not radio-active, neither is electro-magnetic."Banner said as he leaned over the talisman shaped stone. It was glowing with a mild blue aura. On the stone a complex pentagonal design was etched, shining brighter than the rest.

"But we're experiencing malfunctioning equipments."Sergei exclaimed.

"I don't know but at the moment it is not emitting any significant EMP's."

"What do you mean.."

Sound of an explosion didn't let Sergei finish.

* * *

The Stealth Force broke into the facility led by Soi-Fon.

The first resistance they met was two armed SHIELD agents. Soi-Fon knocked them out with two to the intel, the item is kept 2 levels down.

"Remember captain, it's a retrieval mission, hence no killing" a man in white lab coat and protrusions in forehead spoke.

"You should mind your own job, 3rd seat Akon." Soi-Fon retorted."Care to explain how these people inside are able to see us?"

"It's due to the Reishi flux. They are gaining spiritual awareness. This is bad."

* * *

"Damn all communication links are down." Sergei was desperate," there's no way to contact Fury. What's the status?"

"Sir the level 1 is overrun. We're trying to bottleneck them."

"Keep trying. Are they AIM?"

"I don't think sir. They are wearing ninja outfits and using traditional blades & shurikens. But they're damn…"the link went down. Sergei went to another link," How come I can contact my men here but not SHIELD? Dr. Banner, is the removal of the object complete?"

"Yes."

"My men will take you & the item out as soon as we clear the B1 level."Sergei noticed the door open as he handed the gun.

Two Individuals entered the room. Both wore black bodysuits and a mask revealing only the eyes. Ninjas indeed. Sergei thought as he fired the shot.

The two split & moved at him from both sides. Sergai fired two shots at the one at left. He evaded both as the second one has closed in. As soon as Sergei turned, a shuriken hit his arm, making him drop the gun. Meanwhile the second one had his wakizashi across Sergei's throat. The first one knocked him out with a punch.

Banner stood up as the door opened. Soi-Fon walked in followed by Akon." I thought it'd be you guys. So which organization are you with?"

Soi-Fon looked coldly."Where is it?"

"You know you should attend school instead of this. Education is so much important."

"The locator indicates that case."Akon said.

"Well then get it & get out of here."

"Children as young as you don't belong here."Banner retorted again.

A vein stood out in Soi-Fon's forehead as she leaped and landed a heel kick on Banner's head. With a cracking sound Banner fell.

"What happened to no killing, captain?"

"Mind your own business."Soi-Fon shrugged," his attitude bugged me."

"Still you didn't need to break his vertebral column."

"Habits" the girl smirked mischievously.

* * *

Steve Rogers felt something in the air. Something was unusual. He felt it since when he could see the facility from the road. As he neared, it grew stronger. But he was not ready for this sight. All the guards lay down on ground. On watching closely, he found them unconscious. As he snuck in further, he saw two men, dressed in black, wearing masks, guarding the entrance. Of course they also saw him. Rogers had to take them out with a single throw of his shield.

Suddenly with a metallic whirl, the door started to open from inside. Captain America was faced by a black-haired teenager girl, wearing a bulged white sleeveless coat, tied at the waist with a sash, with long black sleeves. She was as surprised as the super soldier. In the meantime three more masked men appeared behind her.

"Attack!" the girl jumped on Rogers without waiting for her command to be obeyed. Steve blocked her instinctively with her shield,& brushed her off. By the time the foot soldiers had taken position & hurled themselves at him. He punched one in the face, kicked the second in the gut, & hit the third at the neck with the edge of his shield, knocking all 3 of them The girl had made some distance. She smirked.

"So you're the soldier. Nice reflexes."She tore off her sleeves, then undid the yellow sash around her waist."I know someone who's curious about your whereabouts in past 60 years or so."

"Who are you?"Rogers asked.

"Not your girlfriend" the girl put off her white coat & hurled it on Rogers. By the time he brushed off the distraction, the girl had thrown a kick at his head. It hit him in the jaws, making him lose his balance. As he flustered, the girl launched three punches at his abdomen. Powerful, more than he would give her credit for, but not quite enough. The girl realized it too, as she tried to drop his enemy on the ground with a slide kick. Capt. America pretended to lose his ground, making the girl fall for it. Balancing himself on one hand, he launched a sidewise kick. The girl barely dodged, earning a small bruise at her cheek. Rogers was up on his feet again.

The girl smiled. Capt. America read admiration in her smile. She took out a small sword from the sheath at the back of her belt, and pinned it on the ground. In an instance Rogers found himself surrounded himself with six men, wearing black mask & outfit. The girl turned around, revealing her bare back, "Open a Senkaimon, Akon-san, and take the talisman with you. I'd like to measure up the soldier for a bit." she ordered.

"Wakarimashuta" a man with white lab-coat, whom Steve didn't notice earlier, replied. He carried a black casket.

Suddenly an inhuman roar came from inside the facility. All personnel were startled & alarmed."The shit is about to go down" Capt. America murmured.

"Say what?" the girl snapped.

With an enormous leap, the answer landed in front of her, in form of a huge, green, hulking figure.

* * *

As a captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads, Soi-Fon has fought countless wars, but at the core she was an assassin, not a warrior. In the end, she feared battles. Youruichi-sama had trained her well, taught her to fight her fear, but at the weak moments, she still succumbs to it. This was definitely one of those moments.

In front of her, stood a raging green giant, towering over 7 feet, slightly bowed, gnashing his teeth at her. One second, for one second it stood, which seemed like an eternity to her. Then with a single swing of the muscular arm, Soi-Fon flew 20 meters & then landed on the ground, rolling a few meters further. She could understand well, she has broken at least 3 ribs.

Captain Steve Rogers didn't waste time. He punched the ninja nearest to him & made a run for the man in the lab-coat. The man was scared out of his mind, Rogers snatched the container from him, and a run for the boundary. At this very moment he saw a black SUV jumping out of the facility. The face of Sergei shot out.

"Captain!"Steve got on the SUV, And it stormed through the gate."Fury told that there's a 30 mile radius communication blackout."Captain America remarked," so we must cross that limit before we can get any help."

Hulk's roars still echoed in the air.

* * *

Akon got up. He had pulled himself together. He took out a blowpipe out his pocket and aimed at Hulk, still clouting the Stealth Force guys he can lay his hands on. With a blow from his mouth, a green gooey ball was shot out. It hit the savage in his shoulder, but he didn't notice. Within a minute or two, its limbs gave away. Hulk hit the ground with a moan.

Akon put the blow pipe back in its place. A drop of Gaten was enough for the monstrosity. He let out a communicator from another pocket.

"This is Akon,12th Division 3rd seat requesting for immediate medical assistance. We have lost the target as the enemy has escaped with it. We have multiple injured here, including Captain Soi-Fon."He muttered hurriedly. Upon getting affirmation he disconnected the call & hurried to the wounded captain. She was breathing and awake, as she protested as he tried to sit her up." Medics are on the way." Akon tried to reassure.

"I heard them all right" Soi-Fon stood up with an effort, not taking Akon's help. She let out a groan as her ribs ached.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? I wouldn't be able to face anyone if I go back empty handed."Akon tried to stop, but her ominous aura forbade him."Stay and look after my men. That's an order."Soi-Fon activated her Flash-step and disappeared, leaving Akon baffled."

* * *

"You have reached AIM base, New Mexico,latitude34.0256° N, longitude 107.003° W. Over."

"This is Nick Fury. Report your status. Over."

"Sir, we have been attacked by unknown group of individuals. There has been no casualties, however several are injured. The stone has been secured by Agent Sergei & Capt. Rogers. Over."

"What about the assailants?"

"They were faced by Hulk. Apparently they have retreated. Over."

Fury mentally facepalmed. "So we have Hulk at loose."

"Negative sir. We have found Dr. Banner at the compound. He is unconscious now, will be awake any moment now. Over."

"What?"Fury couldn't believe his ears."What's his condition? Wounded?"

"No sir. Apparently unscathed. Over."

"Do you have a lead on where's Capt. headed with the item?"

"Agent Sergei told us if he can retrieve the stone he would move towards South Valley. Over."

"I see. Keep me posted if anything happens. Over and out."

Fury was more confused than before. So they have managed to put Hulk down? And then escaped? So they are after the object. His thought was interrupted by Maria Hill."Sir, the system is showing a bug."

"What? Now?"Fury was mad. Now of all times?"Is it AIM?"

"Apparently not. It has different masking pattern. Besides a normal grid user cannot get past our firewalls. It has breached in through a user link. It's going for the data servers only."

"Get me Stark."Fury replied. Enough games.

 **To Be Continued..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for delay. Here goes the 6th chapter.  
**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own the Avengers or Bleach (wish I had). Avengers are property of Marvel Comics and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I only own my OC's.**

 **As for the reviews, No, Ichigo isn't appearing anytime soon (Please don't kill me** **Please don't kill me** **Please don't kill me). However I do intend to make it canon. These events take place while Ichigo is powerless after battle with Aizen.  
**

 **I'd like more reviews. So please, give me more of them.**

* * *

 **Ep 6: Backup**

 _Place: Malibu, California_

 _Time:23 Nov 2013 10:05 pm Western Seaboard time_

"Hey, how's your eye doing. "Tony Stark was cavalier as ever.

"Stark we have a unique bug in our system. Develop an antivirus for it. This is urgent."

"Wow I thought you had tons of security protocols."

"And you bypass each time when you access."

"Hey, I do it for the thrill."

"Well this time someone patched a bug to your system and broke into ours. So you're to deal with it."

"Will do. And for old time's sake, care to tell me about what's going on in New Mexico?"

"So you know. I need some assistance. Think you can handle? They have put Hulk down."

"All the more reason. Stark out."

Stark whipped up a virtual screen."JARVIS, develop a homing bug. Also do a sweep of our system. If you manage to tress a bug, attach it to that. And also deploy the Mark XXV. We're having a road trip."

"Are you forgetting sir, a sweep of SHIELD database is in order as well."

"Ah I knew you'd cover it anyway."

* * *

"This is Akon,12th Division 3rd seat requesting for immediate medical assistance. We have lost the target as the enemy has escaped with it. We have multiple injured here, including Captain Soi-Fon."

"Acknowledged 3rd seat Akon. Medical assistance will be arriving & out."

"The target is taking eastbound route."Mayuri Kurotsuchi commented as his wide screen displayed a blue dot on the USA map, barely moving. Its movement was displayed by constant change of two axial co-ordinates.

"Sir it's Akon-san again." Rin spoke.

"What is it now? "Mayuri Kurotsuchi picked it up this time."

"Sir, Captain Soi Fon is pursuing the escapees alone. What should I do?"

"Nothing. Being a generous man,I don't see any need to hinder a fool from meeting her end peacefully."Mayuri snarled as he disconnected. "Soul Society's been a bunch hothead miscreants lately. I have already obtained all necessary informations about our enemy's M.O., but only if someone had the patience to wait for it. Hmph! their stupidity don't even arouse pity anymore."

"I couldn't agree more" Hirako said from the doorstep.

"What're you doing here? How long have you been? Nemu, I told you to let nobody enter this place except squad members. I feel violated."

"Stop scolding the girl, will ya' ? Listen, open up a senkaimon there. I'll intercept them."

"You?"

"Don't 'you?' me. Our Stealth Force leader's been pushing herself too much, apparently,& if I don't go it might be to the point of no return. Besides, our opponents may be negotiable. And between ourselves, she doesn't understand 'n' of negotiation."

"Sounds almost like you care. Well do as you wish."

* * *

Capt. America was first to feel it."Hey, smell something?"

Before Sergei could answer, the car bumped up into the air and landed on its side."What happened? Sergei!"Rogers inquired.

"Don't know Cap'n. The road …just went spiral in front of my eyes."

Apparently Sergei wasn't the only one. The super soldier's head swirled as he crawled out of the SUV. The entire world was swirling, twisted.

"Cap'n, have we been drugged or something?"Sergei fell as he tried to stand up.

"Shouldn't work on me" Capt. Rogers replied as he barely maintained his balance.

"Hey there! look up." a voice said from above.

Out of the swirling pattern a man's figure took shape. He had straight-cut blonde hair, bangs hanging over the forehead in a line, slanting over the left eyebrow. He wore a black full-shirt with a tie, along with a grey overcoat and white-ish narrow jeans.

But what shocked Rogers most was the man's position. He stood upside down, floating in the air, literally.

"Great, now I'm seeing things."

"No man, what you see is damn real." the man started walking, or rather rotating clock wise. He kept doing so until his feet touched ground.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"First, we call ourselves Shinigami. As for the second question, shouldn't it be obvious by now? We want the talisman. Give it to me, everyone goes home A-ok."

"Yeah, tell me why I don't feel inclined?"

"Man, you don't get it, do you? That thing bears the mark of a race that almost succeeded to topple the balance of the dimensional structure of the universe before they forced our hands. I don't know what your friends have been doing with it but this is not a toy. You must understand." The man was pleading, almost.

"So suppose, I obey your order.."

"Please, this a request."

"Ok, ok. Say if I fulfill your request, What do you propose, I go back empty handed, now that you have told me that thing is all important & dangerous. No, I think I'll pass."

The blonde guy thought for a moment."Listen I can give you informations. About us. About others."

"You're with that previous girl & her ninja squad, aren't ya'?"

"Yes."

"Then why should I believe you?"

"How many men have you lost yet?"

Capt. America was silent. He was really confused.

"Let me answer for you. None. Now look at me at me and tell that I or the chick lacked the skill or opportunity to kill a single one of you. Man, I am still being nice. I want your co-operation. Please."

Rogers looked up. He has made his mind."I'm sorry."

He had his shield at his hand ready, now he threw it at the man & jumped forward for a surprise attack. But the shield's trajectory took a sharp turn & flew back at him only. Rogers barely caught it before it would strike him back.

"That kind of things will only give you trouble. Don't be jumpy."Rogers noticed as the man took out a weird sword-like weapon. He had it hidden behind his flapping overcoat all the time. It was like a sword alright, but with a metal ring at the end of its hilt.

"This is Sakanade. It inverts your direction senses. In other words, up is down, left is right, and right is wrong."

"Screw you."Capt. America tried to punch but he couldn't hit anything.

"That won't do. My Sakanade plays with your sight. Every being relies mostly on its sight. You are a soldier, you are no different. You must possess great reflex & senses. But now they've turned on yourself. The more honed your senses are, the deeper shit you're in. Now please give me the stone."

"No" Captain America tried to get a grip on his brain."

"You know what, that's what I hate about soldiers. They never use head. I'm giving you an offer. I don't want bloodshed. Just give it to me and I promise I'll share my results with you, plus other info."

"Pretty chatty you two are."A female voice said.

Both Rogers & Hirako looked back. It's the girl from earlier.

"Mitsuketa, soldier" Soi Fon said, with a weary yet vengeful smile, panting.

A soaring sound was heard. The next moment the armored avenger landed with a metallic thud."What is it? A pissed girlfriend? Now you're into pedos, Rogers?"

HIrako facepalmed.

"Collapse, Sakanade." he whispered."Smell something, big guy?"He said, spinning his sword by the ring.

"Only fresh bullshit" A blast from Mark XXV armor repulsor hit the ground, throwing all parties off their feet.

* * *

"Hey Steve, get up. Why did you point the shield the other way?"

Capt. America got up staggering."He's playing with my senses. Are you on my right or my left?"

"In front of you."

"Great."

 **To Be Continued..  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here goes the 7th. As for the disclaimers : Avengers belong to Marvel comics and Bleach belong to Tite Kubo. I only own my OC's. Please review.**

* * *

 **Ep 7: Skirmish**

 _Place:42 miles from South City_

 _Time:23 Nov 2013 11:28 pm Local time_

"LOOK out! Behind you!" Stark cried out.

Rogers turned, but while doing so noticed Soi Fon charging at him from right. Instinctively he turned around. Mistake.

Soi Fon's kick hit him hard on his left temple, sending Rogers flying off."

"I said behind" Stark commented as he received a blast on back of armor. "Same to you." Hirako teased.

"Allow me" A barrage of mini missiles were unleashed at Hirako as he got busy dodging them with flash-step.

On the other hand, Soi fon failed to land a kick on Rogers. Rogers tried to grab her but missed. The inversion of sight took toll on both of them.

"Hey Shinji, care to stop your shikai?"

"And then what do I fight with, you suppose?" Shinji retorted as he dodged a repulsor beam. "Damn! alright, I'll do it. It ain't working on him, as a matter of fact."

"Yeah?" Soi Fon was a bit amused to hear. Now she was landing hits, after all." He's immune to your power."

"This guy apparently doesn't use his eyesight directly I suppose."

"Quite true. "Stark replied while blocking a Kido with his repulsors.

"Crap. Well, seems I'm really pushed" Hirako lifted his arm to his face.

* * *

It was a battle of speed against endurance.

Due to Soi Fon's relentless barrage of attacks, all Capt. America could do was nothing but to hold his ground & defend. On the other hand, Soi Fon wasn't even close to breaching her opponent's defense. All she did was wearing herself out.

"For a little girl you fight surprisingly well." Rogers couldn't help himself.

"Watch your mouth. What tells you I am a little girl?"

Steve was taken aback greatly. What the hell did she mean?

"Well, I think I have fairly gauged your fighting skills, and I find them to be extraordinary for a human. However, this is how far it goes."

 _"SHUNKO!"_ She cried out.

At first all Rogers felt was a breeze. And then before his eyes, her body started emanating a white aura from the shoulders & the back which enclosed her like a white blaze. The air was circulating within the flame like a vortex, creating a whizzing sound. Rogers braced himself. He wasn't sure what was coming, but he prepared for the worst.

Then it happened. A sudden white flash, the girl wasn't there, and a massive blow on the abdomen took Capt. America's feet off the ground. Before he could do anything, another punch slammed him on the ground and made him rebound a feet up. The next thing Steve saw was Soi Fon's feet coming down on his solar plexus. That was the last image.

Soi Fon looked up. The sky was cloudy, amongst that black, two vague figures were seen clashing. "One down, one more to go." As she put her arm on her right side, she wrigggled in pain.

* * *

Midair, the battle wasn't going smooth for Hirako.

Despite being a proficient aerial fighter, Shinji was running low on ammo. His slashes were making little to no damage on the armored avenger. He still attacked vigorously, just to prevent his opponent from attacking back.

Ironman Mark XXV dodged a slash, and fired a repulsor. But Shinji managed to dodge. He attacked from downward, which was parried nonetheless. But the sheer force of attack had thrust Ironman back.

"JARVIS, the speed and strength of our enemy has increased considerably."

"Indeed sir. Just followed by him wearing that mask."

"Wonder what kind of parlor trick that is. What's the damage stats?"

"Armor defense at 85%."

"Hm good..we will wear him out soon enough."

"Hurry Soi Fon, don't play around" Shinji thought to himself as he noticed her reiatsu spike.

* * *

Shinji pulled off his mask.

"What's this?You're quitting the dance?"

"Gimme a break man. Besides, it's only me quitting, not you. It's called switching partner." A smirk crept up on Hirako's face.

Before Tony could know, Soi Fon landed two hits on the armor's back. _"Nigeki Kessatsu!"_

A large butterfly like shape appeared on the armor's back, only to disappear.

"That's it?" Stark asked.

"I don't get it! I landed two clear hits!" Soi Fon ejaculated as she looked at the stinger attached to the golden & black gauntlet.

"I believe our Zanpakutōs don't work on him." Hirako sighed.

"So, I've to try something else huh? _SHUNKO!_ " Soi Fon blazed with aura again.

"WOW! Another magic trick! JARVIS you're missing a free show." Stark retorted.

"Hope you're enjoying it sir."

"Bakudō 30!" Soi Fon formed a triangle of yellow light with finger movements. " _Shitotsu Sansen!_ "

3 piercing pins shot out of the corners of the frame of light, pinning Ironman down on the ground.

"OH, damn! JARVIS, damage calculation."

"Armor down to 56%. 67% on fuel."

"Crap! The thrusters aren't working."

"They are sir. Only they're not providing enough liftoff two break away from your restraints."

"That's what I meant!"

Soi Fon was directly above him. "That light on your chest looks important. Wonder what happens if I heat it!" Now she started swooping down in a tremendous speed, still using shunko.

"Put everything in uni-beam!" Tony cried as he fired."

A huge blue pillar of light shot out in the sky. Soi Fon's body fell off from it. Her body was mangled terribly. She was unconscious. Shinji watched her fall as he put on his hollowficaton mask for the second time."

"Sir the restraints are gone."

"I can see."

Just as he stood up, he was blown to the air again,with a slash."Great,the masquerade ball is on again."

Three more blows shifted the battle ground by some 15 meters.

"Why am I being tossed like that?"

"Power's down to 30% sir."

"Great."

Shinji didn't move since he hit last time. He was focusing his reiatsu.

Ironman stood on his feet. "Listen buddy, you want it the hard way, you're welco…hey what're you doing now?"

A glowing red aura was accumulating on the fist of the masked individual.

"Put everything in the repulsor." Tony commanded.

Two beams fired simultaneously, as a scarlet light filled the night sky.

Mark XXV armor was emitting sparks. "Power's down to 1%. Running on auxiliary." Shinji was down on his knees. "Holy crap! I went all out & still didn't make it!" He thought.

"Thought I was a goner! Nice shot man!" Tony mocked.

"Don't be overjoyed yet!" A chilling voice shrieked. " _Bankai! Jakuhō Raikōben!_ "

Hirako activated flash step for his dear life as a Mark XXV armor broke into pieces and wrapped around Sergei's body. Rogers had also regained consciousness lately and seen the missile, he raised the shield.

And then, the place lit up like daybreak.

* * *

Both Rogers and Sergei were blown away by the impact.

"Rogers!" Tony called out anxiously.

"Everything's fine. I'm alive."

"Good, First let's get out. JARVIS, all hands to thrusters."

The suit took off from the crater, with clinging on to it.

* * *

Hirako hovered over the huge radius crater. He sensed nothing.

He came back at where the Stealth Force captain lay. At a 20 meter range, she probably suffered the most damage herself. She took both the heat & the impact.

Hirako tried to lift her ragged & burned body as she lay, collapsed. She was conscious, and screamed out in pain at Hirako's attempt.

"Shit! You had to use bankai with broken ribs. Your entire right ribcage is in shambles."

"Captain."Two 4th division squad members stood behind them.

"Take care of Soi Fon taichou. Akon" Hirako said as he saw the grim faced scientist, "Scan the area for the Sessho-Seki. I don't sense any reiatsu although."

"True. According to my locator, it's moving away from us."

"Hmph, then what, let's head home. We've failed."

* * *

"You know what Rogers, after all this, it's a pity we lost the stone."

"What are you talking about Stark?"

"Well, we left the stone back, didn't we?"

"Of course not."Captain America took out the glowing stone talisman from his holster.

"Attaboy."

 **To Be Continued..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Avengers or Bleach.**

* * *

 **Ep 8: Knowledge**

 _Place: Malibu_

 _Time: 24 Nov 2013 11:28 am Local time_

Pepper Potts was pretty surprised at the parcel. Must have been strawberries, from Tony. He has found out this way of teasing her & saying 'I love you' at the same time.

She called up Happy. "Did Tony leave me this?"

"No, ma'am. It came by post this morning."

Pepper looked closely. It came from Kentucky.

"I have passed it through metal detectors. It's no bomb. "Happy assured.

Pepper was still hesitant. "Should I open it?" Happy inquired.

"No. There's no need for that. I just wonder who could have sent it." Pepper undid the wrappings. It was a box. A stone box, size of a normal gift box.

Pepper looked at it closely. The lid was a sliding type, without any hinges. She slid it out slowly. It was 1/4th of an inch thick, and heavy too.

The box was empty.

Pepper was surprised. She still held the lid. Suddenly her eyes fell on the lid's inner side. There's a paper attached. It was attached by a mild adhesive. A note. It ran-

 _To_

 _The Avengers_

 _Pmizl gwc nwcvl i bzmiaczm. Q oqdm gwc bpm kpmab._

Pepper could make neither head nor tail of it. But she got who the recipient was.

Pepper picked her phone.

"Tony."

* * *

 _Place: Avengers Tower, New York_

 _Time: 24 Nov 2013 2:26 pm Local time_

"There's one thing that's bugging me." Fury said thoughtfully.

"Lemme guess, ninjas?" Stark retorted.

"Really? That sounded lame even to me. If you really wanna joke, come up with a good one." Capt. America's voice was heard.

"Says the man who's barely catching up with present."

"Stark!" Maria Hill snapped on the screen.

"OK."

"This was somehow very awkward that AIM was compromised this easily. As if they were trying to draw attention. How many Extremis user did you face, Clint?"

"None sir." The archer replied.

"Let me tell you why. Aldrich Killian is dead, along with his Extremis. The organization is now a ship without a mast. So they're probably salvaging by order-supplying terrorists. Hence, the lack in covering up things. They're running on empty."

"Yeah, and how again you're explaining that state of the art research facility they had there? If there's one thing they didn't lack, it was money."

Stark remained silent.

"Moreover ,our good doc was driven out of the scientific community in '90s as he lost his credibility. He's still not employed in any universities. What kinda think-tank would fund one of his projects?"

"Why don't you ask him instead?" Capt. America inquired.

Fury shook his head. "That man's a hard nut to crack. Besides I'm concerned about his sanity."

"Wow! A mad scientist. Like the ones in those pulp magazines." Stark mocked.

"Director, we have acquired a strange object, got strange people are after it,they have inexplicable capabilities, and only thing that bugs you is AIM strategic flaws?" Maria Hill couldn't help asking.

"Inexplicable doesn't bug me, but lack of a good explanation does. Speaking of which, How's the system status?"

"JARVIS's taking care of it." Tony Stark stated.

"And system has suffered no data loss or corruption, apparently." Maria Hill informed.

Fury's brows twitched. "Now that's another thing that's bugging me."

Thor walked in.

* * *

"That's all I've got on the SHIELD, as well as on 'THE AVENGERS INITIATIVE'." Mayuri Kurotsuchi concluded.

"I told you, Head Captain, to wait for full data on our enemies. You underestimated them." Hirako was mad. "SEE WHAT'S THAT LED US TO!"

"Hold your tongue Shinji." Wolf-face Komamura growled. "You mustn't insult Genryusai-sama for your incompetence."

Shinji was calm in a moment. The eerie vibe could be felt in the hall.

"So, it's our fault. Have you seen Captain Soi Fon in the medical unit? Entire right ribcage shattered, a squashed lung, right scapula broken. She had broken ribs when she joined wit me. And then she still used bankai, taking that injury into consideration. We went all out. With no backup strategy, that's all we could do."

"You had enough manpower to pull it off."Yamamoto commented.

"Old man, you don't give attention to details, do you? We all saw that thing toying with people in the demo video the other day. Manpower doesn't count against him. That bastard's as strong as Komamura & as mad as Zaraki. And, we never expected him to be there. Coz' till then we didn't know that beast was most knowledgeable human living in the matter of unknown particles and radiation stuff. Neither did we know Iron-Man has identical unmanned drones capable of mach 3. That's why I'm saying we were strategically 3 steps behind. Rushing in blindly and slaughtering might work for some here, but not for all."

"All that was good, Captain Hirako," Mayuri Kurotsuchi said in a cackling voice, "My ears feel all good and clear now, but care to explain your negotiation strategy to us? I tend to attach things to ones before they enter a battle, so I can get live feedbacks. What kind of 'informations' were you thinking of divulging?"

Shinji muttered "Bastard" under his breath."I said that only to confuse him into submission. Besides, I have reasons to believe that we're pointing guns at wrong people."

"Explain."Yamamoto replied.

"I went through Lieut. Abarai's & Matsumoto's reports. By reading between the lines, I first deduced that that base wasn't one of the SHIELD's own. And from that I deduced they were actually commandeering that base."

"And I have reached the same conclusion from the reports & circumstantial evidence."An unlikely voice spoke.

All eyes were turned on the handsome figure standing opposite to Hirako Shinji. Byakuya Kuchiki was as calm as ever.

"It is me who supplied Hirako Taichou with my lieutenant's report,only after I reached the same conclusion. According to my lieutenant, the personnel they saw were busy arresting the ones guarding the facility when they reached the place. The chain of reasoning goes to show us that this SHIELD had probably nothing to with the Sessho-Seki."

"That doesn't prove anything." Genryusai Yamamoto reacted coldly.

"According to Akon-san's report, the SHIELD wasn't doing anything with the Sessho-Seki but analyzing it. He also says with his technical knowledge that it was an extensive basic analysis, not monitoring of some particular characteristics or feature. Who analyzes an object that they have been working on previously? The nature Sessho- Seki talisman was unknown to them." Hirako explained.

"Probably they were developing some weapon which the SHIELD wanted to lay hands with."

"Also the Stealth-Force advance squad reported no Reishi-based weaponry. The only recoverable object was the talisman itself,& that's the only object they escaped with. Hence they weren't."

"What if they were weaponizing the talisman itself?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi suggested.

No counter-logic availed itself to Hirako.

"Well, regardless of their intention, Sessho-Seki is not safe at the hands of SHIELD. We must retrieve it as soon as possible, and using any method necessary. However, with an Asgardian involved, the matter becomes complicated. I must consult the Central ."

Hirako was walking towards his barracks when he was interrupted by Retsu Unohana.

"What will you be doing, Hirako-Taichou?"

"Huh? Oh, I was thinking about paying Kisuke a visit."

The woman smiled."Thought as much. Would you mind sending Yoruichi Shihoin here? Our Punishment Squad Captain is broken in spirits as well as in body. She'd be a lot help."

"Will try." Hirako walked on.

* * *

"So you say, these 'Shinigami' are spectral beings looking over the soul traffic in the universe."

"Pretty much."

"And they are as strong as you Asgardians?"

"The All-father had a truce with them once. They aren't much of a old piece in the board, only as old as a millennium or so. The souls were there from the very beginning. But within the last thousand years, they have become the strongest among the being of the other side."

"The other side?"Stark inquired.

"Well the spectrum of dead. They're spiritual beings, necessarily."

"Back to the point" Fury snapped, "You say there are other spectral beings?"

"Yes. Spectral beings are derived from souls. There are 'spirits', I think that's you call them, then there are ones they call 'Hollows', perverted, demonic souls that scavenge on the living as well as the dead. Then there are Quincies, of course."

"Quincies?"

"They were the ones who were on the top tiers before the Shinigamis defeated them. Well if they didn't the All-Father would have to intervene."

"Yeah?" Fury was intrigued. "I wonder why?"

"I don't know very well. I remember the All-Father mentioned that they went close to topple the balance of the dimensions."

"How?"

Thor thought for a moment. "I don't remember it well. As far as I recount, Father said that Quincies were eliminating souls from existence causing an imbalance between realms of the living and the dead, which would eventually lead them to collapsing on each other. Something like that."

Rogers was silent,busy thinking something. Finally he broke his silence, "One of those guys told me something like that too."

"Oh yeah?" Stark was surprised. "What else did he say?"

Rogers decided to keep the rest to himself. "Nothing else. At least none that is relevant." He changed the subject, "How's Banner?"

"Sedated. And normal."

"You need not do that."

"Only we didn't. It's their tranquilizer that's keeping him asleep till now." Fury stated.

"What?" Everyone, including Maria Hill, was startled.

"Hm. His vitals are well and steady though. Just taking a sweet nap." Fury grimaced, "To have put hulk to sleep..these guys are something."

Stark was going to say something as he was interrupted by the ring of his PDA. A voice call through Stark Secure Server.

It's Pepper.

* * *

Mayuri Kurotsuchi stayed after the Captain's meeting by the order of the head-captain.

"What is the current status of Sessho-Seki?"

"No development. It's flux density resonated when the Stealth Force advance team made contact with it. That effect has diminished. But the gradual increase of flux has covered the effect nonetheless. Hence it might be said that no further development has occrued."

"Are you tracking its location?"

"Yes. In fact I was going to track the trail down."

"Don't. Call the pursuit off. We need to rethink our strategy."

"But..there are human lives at stake."

Head-captain Genryusai Yamamoto turned an indifferent face. "They should know what's out there. First hand. Only then they will grasp the gravity of the situation."

Mayuri stood still as the old man strode on. "They should know why Shinigamis exist in the first place." Mayuri shook his head as a smirk crept on his face.

The old man is dangerous. On top of that, he is nuts.

 **To Be Continued..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ep 9: Trap**

 _Place: Avengers Tower, New York_

 _Time: 24 Nov 2013 2:31 pm Local time_

"What is this?" The god of thunder inquired.

"Well, looks like an encrypted message to me." Stark stated the obvious, "JARVIS, run an extensive decryption effort. Start with Enigma."

"Initializing. Expected time of completion: 13 hours."

"Let me see" Rogers demanded.

"Hm..assuming this is English..there are only 2 isolated letters.. i and q…there are only 2 single letter words..'A' and 'I'..So, let i is a and q is i..otherwise doesn't make much sense. And also 5 m's..more than any other letter..probably it is 'E'. So I is A, M is E, Q is I…and.."

"It's a Caeser Cipher." Fury spoke. "you might want to abort your deciphering, Stark. "

"Ah..someone care to enlighten?" Thor demanded naively.

"Caeser Cipher is a ciphering system used in ancient Roman Empire at the time of Julius Caeser." Hawkeye said, "Two concentric wheels marked with alphabetical symbols would be rotated arbitrarily creating a shift of each letter by some places down the alphabet. Simplest and very first ciphering method."

"So what does it read?" Thor asked.

Rogers had already been scribbling down something on a piece of paper. Now he stopped and read aloud. " _'Heard_ _you found a treasure. I give you the chest.'_ Hm. You say this came with a box?"

"The 'treasure' definitely refers to the stone. What does the 'chest' mean? A container of some sort? Or a trigger?" Burton muttered.

"More importantly..why use the oldest trick in the book? JARVIS abort decryption." Tony Stark said. "It's like they're begging for us to get the message."

"Yes. Seems so." Fury was thoughtful. His train of thought was breached by an alarm.

"Sir, the tower is under some kind of attack. Level 1 has been breached."

"Show it."

"Sir it isn't visible. I am getting motion censor feeds and well..a trail of devastation."

"Try infra red. These guys are not visible under normal circumstances."Fury said.

"Do you think it's them again?" Steve inquired. "But they were not invisible! We could see them and fight them."

"I am not sure who these are. But this is going similarly . The attackers in South City messed with motion and heat sensors first. Apparently normal cams don't capture them." Fury answered.

"True. I had to switch in infra red during the whole fight."Stark answered as Mark XLII was wrapping around his body. "Wait a minute, how come I cannot see them but Captain can?" He was puzzled.

"Guess another mystery" Said Clint Burton as he put on an infra red goggle.

* * *

A huge mass tore through the floor, leaping up in front of the Avengers.

Fury could see nothing but an enormous vague shape. However, his companions had a better view, including Thor.

A 15 feet tall creature, was squatting down, with ape-like long arms supporting it. The thing was covered in grey fur at its forearm and neck. The rest was dark brown. An enormous crested skull formed its head, and a huge boney scorpion like tail swirled in the air. Last but not the least, a huge hole was on its chest through which Capt. America could see the wall behind it.

"Mother of .." Hawkeye swore.

"Well, so this is how an actual Scavenger of Soul looks like," Thor said, "The illustrations in books are pretty vague."

"I see nothing but some vague figure myself." Fury declared.

"So do I now" Tony Stark stated as his face-piece flung over. "However now.." the face-piece came over in its place, "I wish I hadn't in the first place, coz there's a possibility that I might visualize that hideous thing kissing me in one of my nightmares."

"So, humans. More appetizers before the meal. I can sense it upstairs now." The thing said with a strange voice, as if two people were saying it together. "But first things first."

"This can talk?" Tony exclaimed.

In reply the creature hurled its sting like tail at Nick Fury.

The stinger came at fury like a bullet, but Captain America was faster. He leaped in front and blocked the attack with his shield, though he was pushed back at the sheer momentum. Meanwhile Hawkeye landed an arrow at the creatures back. It created electric sparks all over the body of the hollow, making it visible to Fury's naked eye occasionally.

"Huh, that tickled."

"Take this!" Thor laded a vicious swing of Mjolnir, crushing part of the creature's skull, also pushing it a good few meters away. Howling in pain, the creature covered its head with his hands. "IT HURTS! IT HURTS! Puny humans! I will kill you!" A dark hole opened up behind the beast, and it retreated.

"That went well." Tony said.

"That was a portal, was it not?" Captain America asked.

"Yes." Thor stated, "Hollows linger around their prey while hiding in the world of shadows. They tend to hide just outside the dimensional boundary before ambushing."

"So a trans-dimensional soul-sucker." Iron man commented. "An eventful day, it seems."

* * *

 _Place: Karakura Town, Western Tokyo suburbs_

 _Time: 24 Nov 2013 7:31 pm Local time_

Shinji Hirako stood outside a shabby little store. "Hal-lo? Anybody home?" he said.

The door was opened by a large man, no less than 7 feet tall, moustached, the man looked at Shinji over his glasses. "Why, a familiar face after such a long time. Good to see you, Shinji."

"How you doing, Tessai?" Shinji smiled, "Boss in there?"

"Sure. Come inside."

"Long time no see, Shinji." The shop-owner said with a grin while waving the hand-fan.

"Hasn't been that long. You still wear hats indoor after all." Hirako joked.

The shop-owner pulled the fan to hide his smile. "Touché."

Shinji was serious now. "Kisuke, what do you know about Sessho-Seki?"

The shop-owner's face was stern. "So that's why you came down."

"I have other reasons. At the moment tell me about it."

"Hm. It's a quincy artifact to start with."

"That much I got from Mayuri."

"Well, it's no ordinary artifact. It harvests souls. Sessho-Seki has the ability to harvest soul and relinquish also. But I must ask why bring this up now?"

Hirako sighed. "Because... some 2 days ago Mayuri supposedly tracked down a Sessho-Seki in USA. Soi-Fon was sent to retrieve it but she failed. Some agency called SHIELD has it now."

Kisuke's eyes widened a bit. "Oh tell me about it."

"There isn't much to tell." Shinji sighed again, "Head Captains pretty annoyed, more than I'd expect. He's consulting the Central 46 at the moment."

"This is bad." Urahara muttered."Did Mayuri tell you anything about it? Anything else?"

"No..wait, he told it was a century old or something like that."

"A century you say?" Urahara was thoughtful.

"Man, don't beat around the bush. What is it?"

"Before that" Urahara looked back at the door. A black cat was sitting there for some time. "Yoruichi, will you please go to Seireitei and get some information about this for me?"

The cat replied, in perfect human voice, "right away."

"And also give your little girl some time there. She didn't come up quiet unscathed from the mission, you see." Hirako recalled Unohana's request.

"My, how is she?" The cat sounded worried.

"Recovering. She is more ashamed and all than physically unwell."

Kisuke resumed as the cat was gone downstairs.

"Sessho-Seki is a stone necessarily. A stone talisman, that can grant one redemption from his deficiencies, only to reclaim the one's soul after his death. It goes by many names : _Baetylus, Stone of Life, Sessho-Seki, The Philosopher's Stone, The Talisman of Demon_.."

"Hold on a bit." Hirako broke out. "Why Sessho-Seki? It recovers people, not kill it, right?"

"Because it sucks the life out of the one it favours." Urahara explained grimly. "That's why they call it the Demon's Talisman. There have been many legends of such things throughout human history. But together with the fact that it is only about a hundred year old..a possibility occurs to me that better not be true." Tessai brought tea.

"And what is that?" Shinji asked.

"That _He_ is coming back."

* * *

A crashing blow from Thor sent the hollow straight out of Avengers Tower.

The people down in the cafeteria cleared out a good 3 minutes ago when the huge glass window panes started raining down. So Thor didn't have to worry about civilians being crushed by the beast's body.

His worry would be unnecessary though.

Midair the creature spread some skin-flaps that helped him glide down and have no injury from falling.

"Fuck! I thought it'd be easy since no soul reaper was around. I'm out of here."

From the tower, Hawkeye took his aim as the hollow tried to open a portal. Next instant an arrow hit the back of the thing, exploding almost simultaneously. The hollow screamed in pain. His blasts were enough to ear through helicarrier propellers. That thing has some stamina, Burton thought.

"Fuck you filthy humans! Do you think you can defeat me, an Adjucha? DIE!" It screamed as a red orb charged in front of its face.

Thor was anticipating, but Rogers leaped in and blocked the red blast with his Vibranium shield. And Thor was already spinning his hammer.

"Does it tickle you too?" Thor said as his lightening hit the hollow hard.

"Damn you Shinigamis! It was a trick to lure us to this so that you humans could kill us. I hate Shinigamis. Damned killers and liars, all of them." The hollow kept screaming.

"What's he babbling about?" Hawkeye asked from the tower.

Before anybody could answer, the creature's body started disintegrating. It turned into a cloud of glowing dust particles that blew in air and scattered in the atmosphere.

"So..Beast is killed and becomes Pixie dust? That matches neither of the fairy tales." Stark commented.

* * *

Tessai brought in some tea. It was evening already, but Shinji lost count of time. The fear overcame his senses.

"This is TERRIBLE! You mean that's why the Head-Captain is so restless? God!"

Kisuke smiled sarcastically. "They say he's HIS son. So I wouldn't expect much from upward."

"Who else knows this?"

"Well, you know I know Yoruichi knows, she's the one who first told me about this legend. Later I heard vaguely about it from Ryuken, Uryu's father. So he knows too, though I doubt that Uryu knows this. So does Isshin. Within Soul Society, Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake may know, as they are the old man's oldest students; also Unohana-san. Mayuri also must know this. Other than these, there are two more people who may know about it."

"And they would be?"

"First is Aizen. Don't forget he accessed Central 46's archives to know about Hogyoku. And Captain Kuchiki. Kuchiki's have been historians of Seireitei for generations. Yoruichi read about in this the archives of Kuchikis in the first place, to start with. Ginrei also knew."

Shinji finished the tea. "So you're leaving?" Kisuke asked.

"Yeah, I think."

"Well I wouldn't be so sure.." a grin crept up the pervy shop-owner's face as he covered it with his fan, "I heard Hiyori mention something about breaking every single bone in your body coz you don't pay a visit..but that's none of my business.."

Shinji was down on his knees. "Hey, how can I ever refuse your hospitality? You have a guest room right? I must meet them tomorrow before I leave. So you've got a spare bed at least, right? Right?"

* * *

"Bring it in to the Tower." Fury ordered.

"So you doubt our adversaries are tracking this?" Rogers asked.

"They have the potential. You sure there has been no spectral activity since last night, Dr. Banner?"

"Nope." The scientist replied.

"Bruce, you okay?" Tony asked anxiously.

"Yeah, perfect."

"Then it is safe to assume our Shinigami friends didn't send the box. I don't know whether the sender is our friend or enemy. But there's a chance that this might give us a chance to evade them. Up till now they have outmatched us technologically. It's time we step up."

* * *

 _Place: New York_

 _Time: 24 Nov 2013 3:45 pm Local time_

"Baron Strucker. This me."

"Be brief. I have important things to do."

"Don't be so grumpy. Listen the gift I sent is being moved. That's our cue."

"Seems your plan's taking shape."

"Oh it is. Now, please send in the Winter Soldier."

 **To Be Continued..**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay first I'd like to thank eeryody who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed this story. You guys have been a real inspiration to me.**

 **For those who might pay any attention to the time whih I mention sometimes while switching context, do not be alarmed at the huge discontinuities.** **Events of Karakura Town and Stark tower don't take place at the same time. Shinji visits Urahara almost a good 9 hours before the hollow attacks Avengers tower. Keep the global change of time zone in mind. I just wrote it this way such that it doesn't get boring.**

 **And for those who might be confused at my using different terms to denote the same object, the stone tlisman recovered from the AIM base, here's some bibliography..**

The **Sessho-seki** (殺生石 _Sesshōseki_ **?** ), or "Killing Stone", is an object in Japanese mythology. It is said that the stone kills anyone who comes into contact with it.

 **Baetylus** (also **Bethel** , or **Betyl** , from Semitic 'bet el' meaning 'house of God') is a word denoting a sacred stone, which was supposedly endowed with life.

 **For more info, google it.**

 **Please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ep 10 : Stalemate**

 _Place: Avenger's Tower, New York_

 _Time: 24 Nov 2013 7:53 pm Local time_

"You sure about this?" Banner was hesitant.

"Yes." Fury replied as the sky lighted up with a thunderbolt and a howling sound was heard. "That would be sixth of those creatures. We must do this before these things becomes more frequent than Thor, Rhodes and Stark can handle."

"If it counts, I'm already tired." Tony's voice was heard.

"Keep a lid on it, Tony, will ya'?" Colonel James Rhodes scowled at his friend.

"Sir, the spectrometer indicates another two at your left." JARVIS notified.

"After all these conversation, I feel pretty much inclined... " said Banner as he carefully put the talisman into the stone box. Then he slid the lid into the hinge.

The loud squeaking of the spectrometer suddenly ceased. "What happened?" Fury asked.

Bruce wiped off his glasses. "There's no EMP flux anymore. This... this thing's radiations have been shut off."

Outside War Machine's uni-beam took care of the last hollow.

"I hope that's the last." Fury said.

So it was. 15 minutes pass without any new guests.

Fury heaved a sigh of satisfaction as he motioned the two agents standing nearby. They put the box inside another case.

"Agents, carry this object to the Slingshot." Fury said as the Baetylus was loaded into a quinjet.

"What? Why?" Dr. Banner asked.

"For security."

"Where on the earth you will get the better security than here, Fury, with all of us standing right here?" Banner was genuinely annoyed.

Fury looked outside. "I don't have a choice. The decision was made by the World Security Council to transport the object to the Slingshot, when I notified them of its existence. However they advised discretion, hence I have been waiting. Now that it can go undetected, I must follow orders.

* * *

 _Place : Underground Assembly Hall Entrance, Seireitei_

 _Time : 24 Nov 2013 8:21 pm Eastern Seaboard time_

Old man Yamamoto Genryusai got out of the Assembly Hall, grunting as the fluttering pink floral Kimono caught his sight.

"They sure took their sweet time, didn't they, Yama-jii?" Shunsui Kyoraku asked beneath his straw-hat.

The head-captain snarled. "Bickering idiots. 'Respecting the truce with Asgardians, a verbal request must be added before using force.', that's what they decided on after _11 hours_ of discussion. Intolerable!"

Kyoraku's face became grave. "So, that's what they said, huh? I hate to say, Yama-jii, but say I must. That 'using force' option has developed certain obstacles."

"Be clear."

Kyoraku sighed. "Almost half an hour now, the Sessho-Seki's Reiatsu has vanished from Mayuri's radar."

"WHAT?"

"Sadly yes. And the hollows have lost track of it too, it seems, since the hollow attacks are not following any pattern since. Random hollow scouts are appearing all over USA, but no clustering. It's not just us who has lost the track."

"What could this mean then?"

"Option 1, they have drained it off its Reishi, which verges on impossible. Option 2, the Sessho-Seki has left the World of the Living and gone into some other dimension. That has a low probability, because dimension portals if opened would be traced by 12th Division. Still it has got a better chance. Third, its energy has been masked. But that is not supposed to be possible by humans."

"HMM."

"Well, Yama-jii?"

"I cannot ignore the decision of the Central 46. Hence I will make a request and send an emissary to meet them to discuss the matter. And I will request _very, very earnestly._

Kyoraku was startled. Then he smirked under his straw hat, "I see."

* * *

 _Place: Manhattan, New York_

 _Time : 24 Nov 2013 9:05 pm Eastern Seaboard time_

"So, you're gonna take the tube?"

"Yeah. What about you, Wasim?"

"Me too. Jackson Height is a long way from here, gotta run."

"Bye then Ashley, see you tomorrow."

The friends were about to part when suddenly all the display screens started to flicker."

"What is it, Joe?" Ashley said as she grabbed her Boyfriend's arm.

"Calm down, it's probably a Mandarin attack again." Wasim said.

"And why again we are supposed to calm down hearing that?" Ashley was panicking.

The screens showed now a face. An old man, bald, with a white beard and moustache, with two scars on his forehead, crossing each other in fashion of an X. White eyebrows hanged on each side of the wrinkled face like those of a typical old masters in those martial art movies. However it sent a chill down everyone's spine. It was the piercing glare, shot out from the menacing eyes, as if hidden in the creases of the wrinkles.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division," the man spoke, "recently you have obtained an object that is ours, and hence I request you to return that. I will be more than obliged if you were to pay heed to my request, and will pay you back with our alliance. However, if you choose to ignore it, you will be solely responsible for the consequences. Our emissary will meet you tomorrow morning at 1200 hours GMT in your specified location. Set the venue and broadcast it in similar manner and we will get the message. Do not let our humility be wasted." The screens blipped and went back as they were.

"What was that?" Ashley was terrified.

"Well I know only as much as you in this matter." Joe replied.

* * *

"Well, Fury?" Captain America asked.

"First thing first. Hill, contact the carrier Quinjet. Confirm their location."

Maria hill was seen doing something on her computer, and then she looked perplexed. "What is the meaning of this?"

"What happened?" Fury was also anxious now.

"I can contact the neither the Quinjet nor the agents. Now I am checking the SHIELD ATC and the jet doesn't show up."

Fury muttered, "Shit!"

After a few seconds, Maria Hill's voice came up. "Sir we are getting something. I am sending it directly to you."

After a burst of static, a voice was heard. "Slingshot base, this is Agent Evans do you copy? …Hello?"

Fury replied. "This is Nick Fury. What happened?"

"Sir, we've been attacked, Jet U105's down sir. I think I am the only survivor."

"Do you have the case?"

"No sir, They... they took it."

"Who was it, agent?"

"The soldier, sir. The Winter Soldier." The transmission cut off.

* * *

 _Place: Karakura Town, Western Tokyo suburbs_

 _Time : 25 Nov 2013 11:30 am Local time_

"Seems Hiyori has measured you up."

"Next time I visit, make sure to build a gigai which dulls the pain." Hirako said, with his face hardly recognizable, a few broken teeth and a bleeding nose. "That snaggletooth bastard started with a treadmill. A fucking TREADMILL!"

"Hey Shinji." A woman with tanned skin and long ponytailed purple hair greeted him.

"So, you're back. How's your girl doing?" Hirako asked, wiping the blood of his nose.

"Good. She's almost cured. However, we've got better things to worry about. Head Captain's put an ultimatum on SHIELD."

Hirako stuttered, "Wh-what? When?"

"Some half an hour ago. Apparently 12th Division has lost the track of the object."

"No shit!" Hirako said.

* * *

"So what're we gonna do?"

Fury shook his head. "Dr. Banner, Stark, start a worldwide sweep for the energy signature of the stone. Rogers, can you tell us about the assailants you fought against?"

"One was a girl, she was skilled in martial arts and close combat techniques. She also had some rapid strength enhancement maneuvers. She's also very very agile. The other guy had ability to invert one's directional senses."

"I'd like to add something." Stark spoke up. "That chick has a freaking Missile Launcher, which she can whip out of nowhere. The other one, whips out a mask and can shoot huge blasts of energy."

"What're you exactly planning Sir?" Burton asked.

"I don't know. I must consult my higher-ups for determining the plan of action. We find the thing, all good, we have a bargaining chip. Otherwise, I don't know."

"What is with you people, always bargaining?" The Asgardian commented.

Fury brushed off the comment, "Hill, get me a quinjet. Captain, Agent Romanoff, Thor, you're coming with me."

"Wait, why?" Rogers exclaimed.

"First, you have the first-hand experience of engaging in a combat with them, hence your knowledge is important in planning a strategy. Secondly, I am apprehending an attack, so you must stand guard to the HQ. Stark, Banner, keep me posted if something comes up."

* * *

 _Place: Lincoln, Nebraska_

 _Time : 24 Nov 2013 8:09 pm Local time_

"Baron, it's time. Send the talisman to me here."

"You've shifted from your location."

"Yeah don't want to get caught in the crossfire. Send me the talisman within 8 hours."

"Will do."

"Are the pieces in their places?"

"Yes. New York, Washington D.C., Los Angeles, San Francisco, Chicago, Miami."

 **To Be Continued..**

* * *

 **A/N : Hope You will enjoy. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ep 11 : Assault**

 _Place: Helicarrier_

 _Time: 24 Nov 2013 9:53 pm Eastern Seaboard time_

"I repeat sir, this is an unprecedented situation."

"And we repeat, SHIELD does not encourage such anonymous organizations making bargains. We have a no-compliance policy and we stick to it. You will not make any contacts irrespective of whether you find the object or not."

"Damn stubborn fools." Fury muttered as the video conference finished.

* * *

 _Place:52 miles South-west of Albuquerque, New Mexico_

 _Time: 24 Nov 2013 7:57 pm Local time_

"What exactly am I looking for here, Kisuke?"

"I want some reishi samples."

"Well good luck finding anything because it all seem pretty much pouring out with residue of the talisman's reiatsu."

"That's why I sent you for samples, Yoruichi-san, so that I can analyze it. What is not visible to naked eye might show up on minute analysis."

* * *

"I've marked these SHIELD facilities as targets and also prioritized them on the basis of their functional and strategical value. The Avengers Tower in New York and the Headquarters at Washington D.C. are the ones with maximum priority, also along with their floating base, the Helicarrier and a secondary base, the Hub. Then there would be… yes, the Fridge, the Sandbox and the Slingshot. According to their own database, these three are containment, storage, scientific research and testing facilities. And then there are various other bases located all over the world of the living." Mayuri concluded.

"We will attack them on basis of their priorities. The first wave will be targeted to the lowest priority bases. The second wave will hit the scientific research facilities. And then, if necessary, we will hit the rest."

"You're planning on scaring them into submission?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"Precisely. The attacks will be led by Punishment Squad, followed by squad members laying a siege. When this is done, 12th division research team will search the facilities for the Sessho-Seki as Kidō Corps will create a barrier isolating it. The attacks will be supervised by seated officers. Similar pattern is to be followed in case of research bases, only lieutenants will be overseeing the operations. That will be all for now. Dismissed."

* * *

 _Time: 25 Nov 2013 6:59 am Eastern Seaboard time_

"We have yet to receive any signal from world of the living."

"Then... begin the attack."

* * *

 _Place: Helicarrier_

 _Time: 25 Nov 2013 7:03 am Eastern Seaboard time_

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D. East African Headquarters, we are under attack, over."

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D. Training Facility, unknown personnel have broken in. Requesting backup, over."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Airbase has been besieged. Repeat to all agents, S.H.I.E.L.D. Airbase has been besieged."

Maria Hill made a grim face. "I can't even reach the others. Communications are down. Those were beacons that went off the minute they were hit. Nothing new has not been transmitted since."

Fury shook his head, "It has begun."

"Is there anything we can do?" the helplessness was clear in Hill's voice.

"Not with what we have." Fury replied. "To start with I never expected an attack of this scale. These 'Shinigami' are really something. Anything from Hub?"

"Nothing yet."

"What about Sandbox, Fridge, Triskellion?"

"They don't seem to have been attacked."

"Send a message to each of the bases you can reach. Tell them, they're facing an extra-dimensional assault force invisible to naked eye. They need to fortify immediately."

"Right away sir."

Fury looked at Stark and Banner on his screen, who were still busy searching for the energy signature. "Found anything yet?"

"A lot other things. But nothing matching the object's energy signature." Banner replied.

"We've been using the recorded data at the AIM facility. Nothing we've got yet can hold a candle to the sheer intensity." Stark chimed in.

"If we live through this, remind me to look at those data. For the time being save them in the database." Fury said as he tried to reach someone.

"Fury." Face of Alexander Pierce appeared on the screen.

"Are you seeing what I am seeing?"

"Sadly yes."

"Please dispatch STRIKE members on the remaining bases. Secure Hub, Sandbox, Fridge, Slingshot. And send backup to our captured bases."

"I will see what I can do. I'm also being pushed here. I don't have enough men to secure all bases at a time."

"If Hub goes down, we will be able to do nothing. That's our second biggest facility."

"I know. I am sending the main team along with Widow there. I believe with Capt. America we might stand a chance here. War Machine is also here. What about Sandbox? That's the farthest from here."

"I'll arrange something. Best of luck. You'll need that."

"Same to you Nick."

Fury looked at Thor as he got off, "Can you fly to a certain place if I give you co-ordinates?"

"Yes I think." The Norse god replied.

"I need you to go to this place, secure a certain man, and if possible, move him to somewhere else. This is the man and these are the co-ordinates."

The thunder god darted out as he memorized the person's face.

"I can't believe you sent someone who can't find an address on his own after the doc." Tony Stark commented.

"So what else would you have me do, Stark? He is our best chance reaching the Sandbox before the enemy."

"So that's where you kept him? In the middle of Sahara?" Banner asked.

* * *

 _Place: Urahara Shōten, Karakura Town, Western Tokyo suburbs_

 _Time : 25 Nov 2013 9:03 pm Local time_

"My my, what is this?"

"What did you find Kisuke?"

"Well if this isn't Reishi signature of a Bount!"

"Impossible!"

"Thought so myself." The shop-owner smiled, "And hence had been working on what unidentified element it belonged to for 9 hours. If I had Kurodo or Ririn check it out they would have told right away. Sometimes you don't see things that are right in front of you, huh?"

"Bounts! What the hell are they?" Hirako asked.

"Well seems like someone who's been playing you guys for fools."

* * *

"The first phase is done. Sending the R&D team to locate the Sessho-Seki."

"Commence phase II. It's only safe to assume that our enemy has gotten air of our first assault and prepared. Lieutenant Omaeda, lieutenant Abarai, lieutenant Hisagi, you will accompany the advance troops. Dismissed."

"Wakarimashuta Sou-Taichou-dono."

"Sou-Taichou-dono, Kurotsuchi-taichou, we have got someone moving towards one of our phase II targets. It's advancing at a tremendous speed."

"Hitsugaya taichou, intercept. Matsumoto fuku-taichou, assist your captain."

 **To Be Continued..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope everyone's having great time. Merry Christmas to all. Enjoy. Please R &R.**

* * *

 **Ep 12 : Faceoff**

 _Place: Sandbox Facility_

 _Time: 25 Nov 2013 7:18 am Eastern Seaboard time_

"Found anything?"

"Negative, lieutenant Abarai. They have lots of curious objects in here, but not what we seek."

"Damn... " Renji muttered. Suddenly a sound caught his ear. A man's voice came from within a doorway.

"Who is in there?" he asked to one of his men.

"Dunno... some random guy."

"Let me check."

It was an elderly person, wearing something like a white lab-coat, not unlike the 12th division members. "Let me out. I am held here without any reason. I am not with them... Youngman, please..." he said as he saw Renji. "I'm telling you, I'm not with them... just let me out, I can help."

"Can you now? And how is this you can see me with naked eyes?... " Renji mocked but then something occurred to him, "Wait... you reek of the Sessho-Seki's reiatsu... Hey Someone... take him in. He's coming with us."

The man's face turned pale as ash.

* * *

A sudden chill in the air. That's all Thor felt before he found himself frozen (literally) midair.

The thunder god of course had experienced this, having frost giants for enemies. With an effort, he stretched and broke away from the ice.

Some 20 meters right, there stood a boy. Messy silver hair, clad in a sleeveless white robe over a black one.

"A shinigami, I presume?" Thor asked.

"Quite true, Asgardian." The boy replied.

"I am Thor, son of Odin, and I will be obliged if you were not to hinder me any further."

"Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Squad 10 Captain, 13 Court Guards, and I find it impossible to fulfill your request."

The boy wielded a katana, with a chain attached at the end of its hilt, ending in a crescent shaped piece. Now he took his stance.

* * *

 _Place: Urahara Shop, Karakura Town, Western Tokyo suburbs_

 _Time : 25 Nov 2013 9:23 pm Local time_

"I doubt whether Head-Captain will even listen to you." Urahara said.

"Can't hurt to try" Hirako said as the Senkaimon closed behind him.

* * *

Dr. Yohann Asimov felt very uncomfortable seated in a big room, blindfolded.

After sometimes he heard a door open behind him. And then he heard footsteps. Casual steps with no intention of hiding or stealth, stopped right behind him. A second later, his eyes were free.

Under normal circumstances, it'd take a moment or two to get used to the light. Only there wasn't any. He was sitting on floor, with his legs crossed over each other. In front of him there was a small wooden table, not more than a foot high.

His companion walked up to the opposite side of the table. He sat and lit a lamp. When adjusted to the sudden glow, Dr. Asimov found his companion to be a woman, apparently middle edged, oriental, clad in a white coat over what seemed like a black kimono. Her long hair was bound in a long pigtail hanging over her front.

Looking around, Dr. Asimov found himself in a traditional Japanese room, also furnished traditionally. Now he settled his gaze on his companion. She looked like a motherly woman with a gentle smile on her lips.

"Sorry for the inconvenience,... " she trailed off.

"Yohann Asimov."

"... Asimov-san. This is Retsu Unohana and I'm here for what you'd call an interrogation. I hope you will co-operate."

The scientist nodded as he saw no way around.

"First, what are your affiliations?"

The professor hesitated, "I... um... currently work as a Project leader in scientific research operations conducted by **Advanced Idea Mechanics**."

"Not Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D? No."

"Are we talking about the research that was being conducted on 21st November in New Mexico?"

The former professor felt a little annoyed. "I didn't understand."

"I mean was that particular experiment also part of you being affiliated with this organization?"

"Yes." Dr. Asimov was a little puzzled.

"Good. Now I'd like you to recollect the incidents that took place on that day."

"Before that, it's only fair that you answered some questions of mine too. Firstly who are you people?"

"You don't grasp the gravity of the situation, do you, Asimov-san?"

Yohann Asimov looked up, startled at the question. Soon his expression turned into one of fear.

His companion still sat wearing the pleasant smile, but the atmosphere has changed entirely. As she opened her eyes, they resembled a pair of glowing marbles, fixated in a bone-chilling stare. Her entire presence gave out a murderous vibe.

"You ask who we are, I will answer only this question of yours. We are Gods of Death. And this is realm of the souls. And as our name says, we are very, very capable of delivering it to you. You mortal have created a serious inconvenience for us lately. Now if you will answer to my questions carefully so that you can clear a few things up. Should I suspect that you're lying, or keeping secrets, I will have to find more creative ways of extracting information which will not be very pleasing to you. Now as I return to my question, would you like some oolong tea?"

The scientist shook his head vigorously as he had yet to adjust with her sudden mood switches.

* * *

"So should we proceed with Phase III?"

"Yes." Head captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto replied in a decisive tone, "Unohana-Taichou's interrogation may prove to be completely futile as for getting the current location of the Sessho-Seki. We must continue."

"She should have let me hadle it. I had some drugs specially suited for this purpose... " Mayuri Kurotsuchi muttered.

"Genryusai-Sensei, what if they don't have the Sessho-Seki at all?" Jushirou Ukitake enquired.

"That is why we are questioning their captive. It would be too incredible a co-incidence that this person had nothing to do with it, given that he indeed has the Reiatsu of Sessho-Seki lingering to him. And he is surely an enemy of our opponent. If they have nothing to do with it, surely our captive's party is involved."

"Looks like none of our forces made contact with any of their elite force." Shunsui Kyoraku muttered.

"Indeed. Hence I will be assigning captains for phase III." Yamamoto announced. "Muguruma Taichou, Ōtoribashi-taichou, take your squad to their headquarters, Triskellion. Kuchiki Taichou, I assign you on this post." He pointed to New York with his staff. "Shunsui, Jushirou, you will move to their hovering base. A Kakushitsuijaku will be performed by the Kidō Corps just before you move through the Senkaimon. And finally, I'm leaving this to you, Zaraki Taichou. This is one of the largest facility owned by SHIELD, also one with the most defences only second to their headquarters. Do as you like. And all captains are free to use lethal manoeuvres. I want to have no stones unturned."

Shunsui shook his head under his straw-hat, "You're nuts, Yama-jii."

* * *

 _Place: Triskellion, Washington D.C._

 _Time: 25 Nov 2013 7:18 am Eastern Seaboard time_

"Rhodey, Rogers, you've got incoming."

The next moment, something landed with a huge impact on the ground.

When the dust cleared, it revealed a man with silver mussed up hair. He now stood up from his crouching position, his white sleeveless coat fluttering.

"So, he's one of them?" Colonel James Rhodes asked.

"Judging by the attire, yes." Rogers answered as three more men arrived beside the previous guy.

"No shit."

One of the new guests wore a similar white robe, his blonde hair hung over his face in a curly bang. The other two wore black kimonos. One of them had his sleeves cut off from shoulder. He had short black hair and 3 parallel scars running down the right side of his face. He also had a '69' tattooed on the left chick. The other was a blonde youth with bangs covering his left eye. His face bore a perpetually gloom.

"So, anything we can help you with?" Captain America asked jovially.

"Yes. We want the talisman that you have in your possession. That would be the most helpful you can ever be to us." The Blonde wearing white robe answered. "Oh and by the way, this is Kensei and I'm Rose. It's been a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

"I hope Rhodey and Cap'n will live through."

"You worried?" Hawkeye smirked.

"Oh, I wouldn't be worried about them yet." Banner said, looking at the virtual screen. "We have got one of our own."

"Have we? What is his location? JARVIS, deploy the armour." Stark said as both he and Burton joined Bruce Banner in front of the screen.

"Um... let's see... " Banner magnified the GPS representation, "What... it disappeared... wait it's back... what... it shows... "

"I do believe you are looking for me." The voice came from right behind the trio.

* * *

"Sir, New York, Washington as well as the Hub have been hit."

"I can see that Hill." Fury groaned in frustration, "But it's too late for us to do anything."

"Oh, I beg to differ."

Both Fury and Maria Hill turned back with a violent start.

Their guns were pointed at a middle edged man, seated comfortably on a revolving chair. He wore a black kimono, on top of which was a pink robe, with colorful floral patterns on it. The man now took off the straw hat he was wearing.

"Hold on, no need to be wary," the man smiled between his thin moustache and beard, "I have no interest in fighting, especially such a beautiful woman as you. I was only saying the things are not out of hand, yet that is."

"And what solution do you propose, sir?" Fury asked.

"Before that, could you please open the hatch to the deck of your... vessel? I mean it's sure nice out, but I don't like my colleagues standing out there."

Both Fury and Hill blinked, completely puzzled. "So... how did you get in?" Hill managed to ask somehow.

"Oh, I just happen to be able to walk through the shadows," the man replied as casually as if he was telling that he knows to swim, "And it's very kind of you to ask though."

Fury touched the panel on his screen. A minute later a young girl wearing specs and a guy with long white hair walked in.

"Well now we are all together. This is my friend Jushirou Ukitake, captain of 13th division, and this lovely lady is my lieutenant Nanao Ise. I am Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of 8th division, Gotei 13, at your service."

"Ah... pardon my being blunt, but you're Shinigamis, right? And you are here for the talisman."

"Correct."

"Well, we did have it, but as of current, we have misplaced it."

"Yare yare… 'misplaced' as in 'lost'?"

Fury nodded silently.

 **To Be Continued..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ep 13 : Conflict**

 _Place: Triskellion, Washington D.C._

 _Time: 25 Nov 2013 7:20 am Eastern Seaboard time_

"Now you honestly believe me to take that cock and bull story of yours?" Kensei roared.

"But it's only the truth." Capt. America was desperate.

"Correct me if I am wrong. You yourself retrieved the talisman from our men 2 days ago. And you are a pseudo-military global organization working on a planetary level, with very few other to even hold a candle to you, let alone a known enemy."

"Well that is not entirely correct…"

"But mostly. So your story falls apart at its foundation. For the last time, WHERE IS THE TALISMAN?" Kensei Muguruma demanded.

"Not with us." James Rhodes replied in a stern voice.

"Well, forgive us if we don't buy that shit and decide to siege and search this base." Kensei took out his knife.

* * *

Tony Stark decided to play it his way.

"Hey there, like the view?"

The new arrival didn't reply. His cold grey eyes were fixed on Tony's face. But he wasn't to be stared down easily.

"So… Tony Stark, Bruce Banner. And you are…"

"I don't see any reason of revealing my name to you of all people, and my purpose is known to you. So I skip to the job at hand, where is the Sessho-Seki?"

"Dunno. First time hearing the name."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "You know what I refer to well. Give me the location of the talisman."

"Give us your name, before that. A generalized racial identification is not sufficient for me, also it's common etiquette."

"Stark…" Banner tried to interrupt.

"Etiquette? Amusing. Since when a mere earthling feel so mighty to teach manners to a Shinigami?"

"I suppose the etiquettes differs more than I imagined. Ok, let alone the fact that it is totally 'racist', pun intended; I think, we should get to know each other more. _Deploy the Mark XLII, JARVIS._ " Stark whispered.

"I've got fair amount of information about you. And my comprehension of you is an arrogant human to whom everyone around is a stepping stone to the top. But enough of this chat. You're wasting my time."

Tony Stark, Burton, Bruce- neither of the three noticed when the man in white robe got beside Stark. Now he lifted his left hand, pointing the index finger on Stark's ribs.

" _Hadō #1: Shō."_

With a heavy thrust Tony Stark lost his footing and stumbled down. Hawkeye of course, was armed and ready. He launched an arrow at the assailant.

Byakuya Kuchiki dodged effortlessly, and in return he raised his palm at both of them, " _Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!_ "

A huge blue wave of energy blew both Hawkeye and Ironman, who had his chest and forearms covered by Mark XLII fragments, out of the tower. Several armour pieces followed their downward trail. Banner was on the floor, hit by the energy wave. Byakuya threw a glance at him before leaping out of the terrace himself.

* * *

"Open Fire!" Captain America ordered.

" _Bakudō #39: Enkōsen!_ "

The first flank of STRIKE team started raining bullets, only to be stopped by Kira's defensive manoeuvres. Behind him, Shuhei jumped up for counter attack.

" _Bakudō #62: Hyapporankan!"_

A barrage of lavender coloured reishi bars hit the front flank, seizing their attack. Meanwhile Kensei fired a energy blast blowing up the outermost perimeter of defence.

"That's it!" Lieut. Col. James Rhodes jumped in front, "Time to say hallo to War Machine!" He said, unleashing blasts from his cannon and repulsor simultaneously.

The four shot four ways, making each of War Machines shots miss their mark. He tried to track them, but he could track only 3 at a time.

"Raise your head, _Wabisuke._ "

 _Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank!_ Five consecutive slashes landed on the cannon mounted on Rhodes's shoulder. By turning around he saw the blonde Shinigami with hair covering his eye.

"If you think you can even dent this armour, you're really primitive. This is titanium dude."

A smile crept up on the man's face. "Oh, do not belittle us that much. I'll have you concentrate on a more primitive thing. _How many times did I cut?"_

"Funny."

"Not exactly. Take a look at my sword."

Rhodey watched, a little surprised. A katana it was, but instead of a slight bend, it was straight, with two perpendicular bends, making it resemble a hook.

"You certainly don't mean that your sword bent by my armour, do you?"

"No.." the youth almost laughed, "This is my sword's unique shape when released. As for its properties, it doubles the weight of things it cuts."

A creak started to come out of the armour, and stats of a damaged cannon mounter flashed red on Rhodey's face.

"Let me do the math for you. To start with your cannon was some 12 kg heavy. After 5 slashes it's only 32 times heavier. In fact I am surprised at the fact you're maintaining your altitude."

"I have lifted tanks." Rhodes said but he understood well what he was facing.

The man vanished from in front of him, And next three more clanks were heard.

"Sure… but can the same be said about the gears and hinges holding the cannon?" Before Kira finished, War machine took a tilt as it dropped almost 4 feet, his thrusters engaged on full throttle, trying to break the fall. The armour stats were flashing red before his eyes, indicating that it could bear only that much.

Rhodey somehow landed on ground, his left side tilt due to more than a ton weighing cannon. Behind him, the 2 captains and one lieutenant managed to advance into the facility, fighting through the second level of defence.

"Izuru!" Shuhei called out."Get rid of him already!"

 _CLANG!_ A loud sound and the heavy cannon fell on the ground with a thud. The circular shield with star in the centre went back to its owner.

"Thanks Cap'n! Now Tony's gonna be mad."

The two avengers were surrounded by four Soul Reapers now.

"This ain't good."

"Ah huh." Steve Rogers hated to agree.

* * *

"Huh, here you are."

Bruce Banner's heart almost jumped as he turned back.

A figure was coming out of the wall. Same colour as the wall, perfect camouflage now fading, revealing the real face.

"I have been waiting to meet you. Personally. Without any outside interference."

"Wow. I am flattered." Banner tried to act normal, looking at the face of the guest.

"Oh, technically I am looking for the other you." Bared teeth gleamed out of the black and white face make up.

"Careful what you ask for."

"Oh I am aware. Trust me. I am a scientist myself. And we wouldn't be having this conversation if I didn't count you as an intellectually sound individual. That's quite big, given I'm saying."

Banner was not very reassured, but he could not help asking, "I thought you deal with souls."

"And there are various things to know there too, as well as outside. I gather knowledge of each and every aspect in universe. How do you suppose we have maintained cover? How do you suppose we know everything about you? Human stupidity is infinite. I think a human scientist said that once, and I concur."

"That's Einstein." Banner was almost speechless, "And why I am I important to you?"

"You're asking? An exponential strength enhancement, healing and regeneration only second to a handful of Menos… You're like a goldmine."

"You want an army of likes of me?" That's what occurred first to Banner. "Others tried, and failed miserably."

"Who knows? And I am definitely not 'others'." Mayuri Kurotsuchi turned back with a malicious smile, "But for starters, you need to turn."

"You think you can force me?"

"Yes I can, and I am going to do it." In a fraction of second, Mayuri Kurotsuchi had Banner's throat in his clutch, and his right arm put a test-tube on his nose.

Banner struggled himself out somehow, his nose burning at the pungent odour. But it wasn't just the nose. Banner was losing it.

"About time, Hulk." Mayuri Kurotsuchi's smile reached his ears. ." Come play."

A monstrous roar shattered the rest of the glass panes.

* * *

 _Place: The Hub_

 _Time: 25 Nov 2013 7:33 am Eastern Seaboard time_

"What is this?"

Black Widow was terrified. Blood. Everywhere. The entrance is a bloody pool. Bloody footsteps go right into the facility.

"We go in?" One of the STRIKE commandos asked.

"Wait. Let me make Fury aware of this first." Natascha reached her communicator.

* * *

"You're seriously gonna need something more than just freezing me."

"Yes."

Thor was suspicious now. "So you are stalling me. Aren't you?"

"Precisely."

Thor started spinning his hammer.

"Feel free to try. See where that gets you to."

Thor shot upwards. He didn't hit anything, but to his surprise, he was not gaining altitude.

"What is this sorcery?"

"A Kidō spell. Ever heard of a distorted space, Asgardian?"

"Seen and heard, both."

"This spell creates one similar. A space bent on itself, allowing nothing to leave. Of course, you can reap it apart, using full power of your weapon. But I don't feel like just hanging around and let you do whatever you wish."

"So the bottom-line is, I can only get out if I defeat you."

"That, or we can kill time, talking."

"I choose option A."

"Hoped as much." The young captain smirked. " _Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru."_

Wings of ice appeared behind the boy's back. And a ice made tail painted 3 shuriken shaped ice crystals on the sky.

"Onegaishimasu, Thor."

* * *

"Tell them to withdraw." Kyoraku insisted.

"The blood-trails lead right in. There are agents inside. What do we do?"

Fury was confused.

Shunsui Kyoraku got up and stood beside Fury. "Whoever's out there I recommend retreating."

"Who is this?"

"Shunsui Kyoraku, 8th Division Captain, Gotei 13. And lady, whatever you do don't go in there. All that you see is doing of one single individual. Imagine where you'll end up."

"Wh-wh-what?" Romanoff couldn't but stutter.

"Yes. That is Kenpachi Zaraki, and he gets bored when faced with small fry. He must be in a terrible mood by now."

Fury was shaken to his roots, "What kind of monsters are you?"

"Fury" Kyoraku resumed as he got off the comm., "I want you to put these data on this." He gave a thumb-drive to Fury. "I must provide head captain with concrete proof of your...well non-involvement in this matter. Jushirou, is it done?"

"Yes. I'm calibrating right now."

The static and jitter settled in a clear picture. It was the same old man. "What is it now, Shunsui?"

"Yama-jii, we got off on the wrong foot. The SHIELD, is innocent in the matter."

"Hm. What makes you say?"

"Well I heard their story and every word of their story matches. They have also provided me with all data I asked for, and it's all corroborating. I'm sending it to Mayuri right now along with an official statement from the Director himself."

"Well Mayuri isn't here currently. Akon is here though. Send it."

"Where is he?"

"He's after Hulk. He told it was instrumental to his research."

"Kusou. This has to stop. Now we have Zaraki, Kuchiki and Mayuri loose. I'm calling it off Yama-jii."

"I have trust in your judgement."

"Your people are killing ours. You will answer for it." Maria Hill hissed just as the connection cut off.

"More will die if you don't co-operate."

"Last time I checked, YOU ARE NOT THE ONE IN COMMAND HERE! I am. I make the calls, not you!" Fury roared.

Kyoraku turned a cold stare, "Of course. That's the reason we are having this talk."

"They were innocent people! With families!"

"It could have been avoided if you met us and made a clean breast of it earlier." Jushirou Ukitake tried to pacify. "What's done is done. This has to stop."

"Nanao-chan," Kyoraku looked at his lieutenant, "put up a Tenteikūra."

* * *

"This is very awkward." Genryusai Yamamoto commented. "Bounts?"

"Well it's Urahara Kisuke. You cannot really doubt him." Hirako said.

"Sou-taichou," Retsu Unohana entered. "Our captive has no insight of the recent events. And I found this on him."

What Unohana held out was a chess-piece.

"It's a pawn!" Hirako exclaimed. "What's going on here?"

 **To Be Continued..**

* * *

 **Let's face it folks, I suck at describing combats, and I know it. Please let me know my mistakes and flaws. In other words, do review. And also feel free to PM me.**

 **I took the distortion of space thingy from the Winter War. I remember Hirako saying that they would have circled the battleground round and round if they hadn't met Lieut. Sasakibe maintaining the barrier. And recently I have been reading 'One Two Three Infinity' by George Gamow where it explains anomalous properties of space very elaborately. Awesome book , I totally recommend for those who like Physics.**

 **Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ep 14 : Ceasefire**

 _Place: Central Park, Manhattan_

 _Time: 25 Nov 2013 7:35 am Eastern Seaboard time_

"Hey, Legolas, I've got a plan. But I need your help."

"Yeah?" Clint Burton said as he watched from a distance the flutterings of cherry blossoms. "Well, I'm all ears. I've cleared the civilians."

"My blasts bore a hole in his defences, but don't get through. He hasn't seen you since he hurled us off the tower."

"so, an element of surprise. Give me one window."

"Here you go. Fire in the hole!"

" _Bakudō #81: Danku._ "

Mark XLII's mini-missiles were unleashed as Byakuya went on defence. Tony Stark took this advantage to fire his repulsors at the same spot, shattering the barrier.

Byakuya saw the arrow whistle past his eyes. Next, a huge blast blew off dust and debris all over.

The cherry blossoms swirled down. Tony Stark was hovering over the area. All there was left was ashes.

"Looks like we totally torched him."

"Impossible. My blasts are not that strong." Hawkeye suddenly realized what happened. But he was too late. A flash of black and white, and Byakuya was standing right behind.

"Stealth Hohō, Shihō #3 : _Utsusemi_. A fruitful strategy, but not quite not enough. But I commend you, nonetheless."

First the arrow broke in two, then the bow string snapped. Next, blood gashed out of Clint Burton's torso. Then he fell limply on the ground.

"HAWKEYE!" Stark shouted out.

"As for you, now I feel positively disturbed by you. _Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō_."

Six horizontal planar beams of light hit the Mark XLII at the midsection, making it fall on the ground instantaneously.

"JARVIS?!"

"Sir, all electrical activity on the armour circuits has seized."

"Rikujōkōrō ceases bio-electrical activities of a body. I figured it'd work on your armour too." Byakuya lifted a finger. " _Hadō #4: Byakurai."_ A beam of lightning hit Mark XLII's face-piece, striking it off.

"So now what? You're gonna kill me?"

"Nonsense. Why would I want to do that?"

"Why would you? HOW ABOUT THE SAME REASON YOU KILLED MY FRIEND?" Tony Stark was now angry, beyond measurement. "YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!"

Byakuya turned back. "Interesting choice of words. Firstly, your friend will live. The medical unit members are not far away. And having a single gash with no major organ damaged, your friend there is not likely to sustain any handicap in future."

A sigh of relief left Stark's mouth, despite his best efforts to conceal.

"And as for arrogance, what gives you authority to judge morality of people? You people believed that you were the centre of the universe some 500 years ago, believed that you were alone in it up until some 50 years back, and officially denied existence of spirits 5 days ago; and yet you had the audacity of representing the planet on an intergalactic platform. So short-sighted and insignificant you are, and yet you possess the audacity to pass judgement on others. So, if anyone is being arrogant here, that is you."

"Well our pride does not lead us to slaughter people mercilessly."

"Fascinating. You look down on people based on their color, religion, racial identity. You go as far as to slaughter them. What fuels it if not sheer pride? You wage wars. People die. And you sympathize, saying the death was for the nation, caring little about the void created to an individual's near ones. What allows you to carry on with this hypocrisy, if not your pride? Pride of power, pride of righteousness?"

Tony Stark lost patience. "And what makes you better? You're the ones waging the war against us here."

"Only because you don't comply. You could have met our emissary and talked this out. You refused instead. Because of your pride. Pride of sovereignty, of non-compliance. We merely act out of necessity. There are times when some blood is needed to be spilled in order to prevent it from spilling more. To keep the balance, the lesser is chosen of two evils. That's what we Shinigami do."

"Huh.. so you're throwing the 'necessary evil' crap now?" Stark mocked, earning a glare from the captain.

"Precisely. Everyone can not be protected, just as you can not protect many of yours today, or in the days coming. Only utter defeat can make one realize one's arrogance." Byakuya started walking back.

* * *

"Nemu, what is the time?"

"3 minutes 43.25 seconds, Mayuri-Sama."

"Well..expected better. Looks like it resembles an arrancar ressureccion, nullifying most of the damage in a burst during metamorphosis. Tch…overrated."

Hulk's fingers twitched.

"Well, you're providing me with a working base at the least. Good..good.." Mayuri ran his hand over the hilt of his weapon, "Let's run anoth..WHOA!"

A sudden blow from Hulk's fist slammed Mayuri in the wall.

"Mayuri-Sama! Are you alright?" Nemu rushed to her master.

"You stay back, Nemu. This beast almost outwitted me. Apparently, its healing procedures are more effective on molecular than on cellular levels…" A roar cut Mayuri halfway, "..All right, all right, begging for attention, are we?"

In an instant Mayuri was behind Hulk, stabbing his released Zanpakutō into the beast's back, earning a howl from him. "Now now. Let's calm down, shall we?"

Hulk gave a vicious jerk, shaking Mayuri off his back.

"SUBARASHII! His body has not only healed up the effects of my poisons, but also has developed counter mechanisms against it! WONDERFUL!" The president of Technological Research and Development department burst into a maniacal laughter.

Hulk looked at Mayuri, their eyes meeting each other. "Hulk… Smash… Mad… SCIENTIST!"

"Sorry. Not today. Now I have an appointment with Dr. Banner." Mayuri bit something in his mouth. Hulk launched a furious leap towards Kurotsuchi.

Then it happened. Within a flash, Mayuri wasn't in his place, And Hulk smashed through walls of Avengers tower, finally stopping 5 rooms away.

Mayuri stood before him, seeing him thrashing his head as he was turning into a human again.

"What… crazy… scientist… do… to me?"

"Welcome back Dr. Banner. It's nothing, a blend of drugs synthesized from a plan, only added some neural inhibitors etc. etc. The bottom-line is.. it sends the recipient to an ecstatic mental state, which cuts off the fuel. Rage, isn't it, doctor? Besides the neural inhibitor shuts off the nervous system momentarily. It is more or less a safety mechanism though.."

"When did you use it on me?" Banner couldn't help asking.

"That.. is completely another thing. You see this..?" Kurotsuchi turned at Bruce, revealing a purple weird shaped test-tube, "This is a super-human drug I made earlier. It allows heightened perception and comprehensive capability, which works on one's temporal perception. In other words, the drug will make a second seem like a century. One gets to see every movement get as slow as if it has stopped totally. The input of the brain of course, increases extremely, making the reflexes and movements cease. In other words, the body simply fails to catch up."

"Under normal circumstances, this drug almost leaves one numb, making them unable to react. However, diluted 250,000 times, it works miracles, making events seem quasi-static. I made a capsule of it, and I used it on myself the moment you hurled yourself at me. It gave me almost two minutes time, during which I took a sample of your blood, then injected you with my 'pacifier', and walked to a safe distance. Queries?"

Banner was dumbfounded. He finally found some words, only to be interrupted by an announcement that seemed to come from inside his head.

 **"ATTENTION all shinigamis as well as SHIELD agents and personnel"** a female voice said, **"..the war between SHIELD and Gotei 13 has come to an end, hence let the hostilities cease. All shinigamis, withdraw. I repeat, all shinigami forces are to withdraw immediately. This is Nanao Ise, 8th Division Lieutenant, and this announcement is authorized by Sou-Taichou and Kyoraku Taichu of 8th Division."**

"Well well.. if it wasn't a sheer farce already." Mayuri muttered.

* * *

"Acknowledged." Tōshirō muttered.

Thor broke out of a _Sennen Hyōrō_ for the second time. He panted heavily.

"So this is how strong a Death God can be?"

"You mock me."

"Not really. I am impressed by your power. No wonder the All-Father didn't want to make an enemy of you."

Tōshirō withdrew from his stance. The thunder god walked towards the boy, as friendly as possible.

"From what I read, Odin of the Asgardians was no one who'd just cower from someone and make a truce."

"He never seemed so." Now Thor was serious, "So what was he actually afraid of?"

The boy looked at Thor. "What do you actually know about 'quincy'?"

"Not much." Thor replied. "They are referred to as 'Cleansers' in ancient texts."

Tōshirō thought for a moment. "The definition is close. Anything else?"

"I'm more fighting type, y'know?"

Tōshirō rolled his eyes. "Read your history."

"But whatever does it have to do with this Talisman?"

"Don't know. But I have asked my colleague involved in the first mission, and she told me it indeed bears the quincy mark. And the head captain and some other colleagues being this much fidgety about this, I suspect something big."

"Yeah?"

"Hence I suggest you try and find out more about them. And for the time being, don't get in our way."

"Nice wings, kid. Would give an ice sculpture run for its money." Thor turned back and started walking.

Hitsugaya looked at the ice covered road. A smile appeared on his face.

"Stupid celestials."

* * *

"So now what do we do?" Shuhei asked.

"What we are told. MEN, FALL BACK." Kensei roared.

"That was very, very anti-climactic." Rose commented.

At his feet, lay War Machine, crushed under its own weight. "Izuru, will you..?"

"Sure Cap'n." Izuru Kira sheathed his sword.

"So you believe us now?" Rhodey couldn't help asking.

"Well, I wouldn't speculate. But there must be a good reason of course." Rose answered.

"So, you're just gonna withdraw? At a single command? No justification?" Capt. America was half-sitting, leaning on the wall.

"Get a life, kid." Muguruma made a face, "You're a soldier. You should know better."

"Does it not bother you? To have absolute obedience to somebody? Do you not fear being misled? Betrayed?"

Kensei didn't answer.

* * *

"Hm. Half an hour has passed. Good. Time to put the cherry on top of the cake."

He walked up to the desk. The light emitting from the laptop screen did little to enlighten the huge warehouse.

" _Zeige Dich, Schatz."_

In the darkness behind him, a figure took form. A huge, extremely lithe body, leaning over the small human figure in front. Numerous threads emerging from the creature's back gleamed in the dim light. Long and clawed digits rested on the table.

"What are the moves you want to make?"

"You know. Activate them." The man said as he took a talisman in his palm.

The figure's clawed fingers twitched. Silver threads extended from them, vanishing into nowhere in the darkness.

"All set. The crystals are in sync."

"Well well, now let's hush up the good doctor. Schatz, render Dr. Asimov useless."

The creature's right ring finger twitched. The thread lay unmoved, simply hanging from the creature's claw-end.

"I can't."

"Why? What is it?"

"Looks like the leash has been removed from him. I have no control on him."

"Tch. Ok, let's just skip it." Now the man's palm glowed in a bluish light. The talisman held in his hand started glowing simultaneously, making the pentacle marking emit light.

 **To Be Continued..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ep 15 : Outbreak**

 _Place: Helicarrier_

 _Time: 25 Nov 2013 7:45 am Eastern Seaboard time_

"Well.. the question still remains. If you don't have it, who has?" Kyoraku stated, with a tinge of askance in his voice.

Fury was still fuming with rage, at the soul reaper captain's lack of remorse towards human life.

"Before I tell you that, care to explain why you are so hell-bent on this thing? What does that piece of stone signify?"

"Well we do not know very much about it anyway, but we know the talisman cures people of every deficiency, and in turn the individual's soul latches onto it. Eventually the person who's been cured dies, and the talisman locks its soul away." Ukitake explained.

"I'm afraid I don't understand it." Maria Hill said.

"The bottom-line is.." Kyoraku spoke up, "that a person who has been healed with the talisman, doesn't hang around for long. A week, a month, a year– he/she kicks the bucket eventually. And when he does, his soul is stuck within the stone. That's all."

Fury cleared his throat, "So you mean anyone who comes in contact with the object dies soon after?"

Kyoraku almost laughed, "No no.. fear not, you'll live.. the stone's healing includes some rituals.. hymns at least.. it does not heal anyone who just touches or holds it."

"Hm.." the SHIELD director frowned. "According to you then, the object does not pose much of a threat. Then again.. I fall back to my earlier question.. _why are you so eager to find it?_ "

Kyoraku read the signal. There was no getting away.

"Well, I can tell you this much. That talisman bears the mark of someone who once shook the very fabric of nature itself. It was someone, as a response to whose threat the Gotei 13 Military Force was formed a thousand years back; someone you'll never want to face in this realm. The stone's power is only a mere part of his grace. We are just trying to be sure about it. This will do, for now, I believe?"

Fury got up with a resigning air. "For some times, we have been having a certain personnel interfering with our operations. A trained individual, with unknown allegiance, codenamed 'Winter Soldier'. According to the last transmission from my men, he was involved in hijacking the object from us. This is all I can give you for now."

"You have no names then?"

The conversation was interrupted by a SHIELD agent entering the room.

"Director, you better see this."

* * *

Natascha Romanoff didn't know what was going on, but her every instinct screamed danger.

Suddenly the air has been heavier around, making breathing a little hard. And the uneasy feeling crept up not only on her, but also the rest of the team. The Russian-born assassin could feel her movements were losing fluidity gradually. Already she had to make an effort to move her legs.

A faint sound came from inside the dark entrance of Hub. Now it seemed like a gaping mouth of a beast, with blood marks leading inside. The absurdity of the thought brought a tinge of smile on Widow's face, even then.

The sound was becoming clearer. A metallic sound, as if an iron bar was being dragged on the floor. It was coming their way.

The air is getting more and more crushing each second. One of the STRIKE commandoes knelt down, not being able to withstand.

First a vague figure against the dark, then of a man came into the light of the sun. Almost 7 feet tall, a broad shouldered, literally a giant of a man walked out of the facility, clad in white robe and black kimono underneath, splattered with blood all over.

Natascha found the rest of her team was on their knees, as she fought for keep standing.

The man barely noticed them. Natascha could see his right eye was covered with an eye-patch, while a large scar ran down left side of his face, across the left eye. In his right hand a huge katana was held which he dragged on the floor, the blade making sparks with friction. With her trained eyes, the SHIELD agent couldn't notice a single wound on the man's person, in spite of having blood all over.

A single word came out of the man's mouth as he walked past her. "Pathetic." His face was full of disgust.

* * *

The spectrometer started making loud noise.

"What now?" Mayuri looked back with a bit of annoyance.

"That's what we were using to track the energy trail of the talisman." Banner tried to get up, "JARVIS?"

"A match has been found. Matches, rather."

"What?" The shinigami scientist snapped.

Seven dots were glowing on the GPS.

"Hm..looks like either the Sessho-Seki talisman has been fragmented, or its energy is being resonated by similar objects. Do I see a pattern here?" Mayuri muttered.

"Well, I see one, and I don't like it." Banner tried to get up, with no success, "All of them are largely populated cities."

"Tch. The magnitude is quite high. I'd expect some hollow activity. What a drag."

Banner seemed more confused than startled, "But..How is it possible? One of them is right here, in this city!"

"Anyway.. I don't feel any obligation to stay here and get my hands dirty."Mayuri turned back. "I'm heading back, Nemu. Track that signal down and find out the source. Meanwhile, I better inform others and put a soul sleep on the areas. After all we would not want the innocent people getting involved, would we?" The mad scientist's face was fixated in a crazy grin.

A Japanese style door appeared as he stabbed through the air. The man walked in as the door opened to a very well-lit place, judging by the light coming through the door. As the door closed, it disintegrated slowly.

Banner sighed. "I think I've had my dose of weird for the day." The girl in pigtail was gone too.

* * *

" _Yare yare_ , what do I see here?"

"How can a single object be at 7 different places?" Nanao joined the talk for the first time, "Is it even possible for Sessho-Seki to function while fragmented? Surely this is a mistake."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Ukitake was thoughtful. "But there's someone who can answer. We must return, Shunsui."

"Yeah.." Kyoraku was thoughtful. "Nanao-chan, will you create a senkaimon, please?"

"So, _jā matane_!" Kyoraku turned back before going inside the portal.

"Oh, I hope not." Fury returned a cold stare.

"That, my friend, is unavoidable. Either here, or in afterlife, we will meet. Sure as hell."

* * *

Rose stopped. He looked at the sky. "You sense that?"

As if to his answer, several bestial growls filled the air. The four officers were alarmed.

A hell butterfly appeared before them. "Muguruma Taichou, there seems to be a hollow outbreak. We also detect the presence of an energy similar to Sessho-Seki. Please look into the matter. We are facing difficulties assigning men to all places."

"Shuhei, check it out."

The lieutenant darted off at his commands.

"What do you mean by 'all places'?" Kensei inquired.

"Well, similar reishi signatures have appeared in multiple places."

Both the captains frowned.

* * *

"Tōshirō Hitsugaya taichou, am I disturbing?"

"No." The young captain cursed mentally at the owner of the cackling voice.

"Oh, good. Coz I don't feel like apologizing right now and nor do I give a damn to start with. "Mayuri kept on saying, "There's a signal similar to that of Sessho-Seki some 40 km away from your location, as well as a small scale hollow outbreak. Deal with it, will you?"

"Fine." Hitsugaya could sense the energy himself. "I'm heading towards it."

* * *

 _Place: Research Technological Development Department, Tower 1, Seireitei_

 _Time: 25 Nov 2013 7:48 am Eastern Seaboard time_

"So what is this Mayuri-san?"

"Hm.. I believe that this is a resonance. The talisman's radiation is being captured and amplified by certain objects, hence the appearance of multiple energy signatures. So the original object must be in here."

The 12th division captain pointed at the dot located in the middle.

"HM.. Yama-jii, mind if I check it out?" Kyoraku asked.

"By all means. Komamura Taichou, Hirako Taichou and Abarai Fuku-Taichou will take care of the rest 3 then." The captain- commander now looked at Akon, "How long till soul-sleep on these areas?"

"Almost done, Sou-taichou-dono."

* * *

Byakuya looked at the sky.

A bat-like hollow was swooping down at him. "You're mine, Shinigami!"

Byakuya rolled his eyes. " _Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."_

Two rows of huge blades came up from the ground, only to turn into a cloud of billions of cherry blossoms. The hollow barely understood what happened as its body decimated into reishi.

"Pathetically inelegant." The aristocratic captain muttered.

* * *

 _Place: Lincoln, Nebraska_

 _Time: 25 Nov 2013 6:50 am Local time_

The man got up from the chair and disappeared in the darkness. He returned shortly, with a large mattock.

He now swang it hard on the talisman, still glowing. Once, twice, thrice. Now, a small chip of stone broke out of the thing.

"Ok, this'll do. Now, let's hit the road."

* * *

With an effort, Tony Stark crawled out of his armour.

In the sky, several huge bird-like creatures soared, as bestial roars filled the air. Tony went to Clint's side. Still he lay senseless, bleeding.

It was all over again. Just like 1 year ago.

Tony tried to gather his thoughts. Trans-dimensional beings..war..outbreak..Burton dying..blood…failure..no..no..not again!

 _"_ _Only utter defeat can make one realize one's arrogance."_

Suddenly, the world became black before Tony Stark's eyes.

 **To Be Continued..**

* * *

 **A/N: OK, I'm not dead yet. It's been some time since I uploaded the last chapter but here you go. Don't forget to review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ep 16: Aftermath**

 _Place: Research Technological Development Department, Tower 1, Seireitei_

 _Time: 25 Nov 2013 7:48 am Eastern Seaboard time_

"So that's all you found?" Genryusai Yamamoto asked.

" _Hai, Yama-jii."_

"Looks like a chip has been broken off from it." Mayuri commented.

"What about the Reishi signature?" Head Captain enquired.

"Bounts."

"Yep... Urahara also confirmed." Shinji chimed in. "But what were those crystals?"

"Those were used to amplify the radiation of Sessho-Seki, of course. They created a ripple effect of some kind of radiation nature of which I must say, I'm totally oblivious about. I'm having suspicions as to the objective of whoever did this. All of them being located in largely populated cities, it can not be a co-incidence." Mayuri shrugged. "I am asking for additional shinigami postings as well as authorization for monitoring certain parameters on those sectors."

"Granted." Head Captain nodded.

* * *

 _Place: Avengers Tower, New York_

 _Time: 28 Nov 2013 9:45 am Local time_

 **"As we see, America is still recovering from impact of the events of 3 days ago. 7 megacities suffered total communication blackout for hours, accompanied with different degrees of property damages. The incident is anticipated as some kind of attack on part of some unknown terrorist organization as none has taken credit for it. Pentagon has yet to give an official statement on the matter. Surprisingly the residents in all places have no recollection of the exact events. A lot of conflicting accounts are being reported. However there are some anomalous incidents which have confirmed, like snowfall in Florida in November, gigantic footprints found in San Francisco, pictures and videos of cherry blossoms in NY prior to the incident… "**

"Mute." Stark said as he saw Rogers come in.

"How's Burton?"

"Well. He has no sustaining injury. Some severed veins and stuff. Banner's friend is working miracles."

"Dr. Cho is one of the foremost biotechnologists of the world."

"So, what about you?"

"What about me?" Stark asked in most nonchalant manner.

"I know you are trying your best to put up a tough front. You should avoid the news channels. I know it gives you trauma."

"How many died?"

Rogers hesitated.

"Tell me Steve, _How many died?_ "

"Well.. a lot. The body-count at Hub exceeds that of the entire Chitauri invasion."

"And I bet this will end up as a top secret X-file thrust somewhere deep in SHIELD archives." A smirk appeared on Tony's face, "won't be surprised if they are already wiping off the data from all mediums. Containing the damage and keep the panic from spreading."

"Stark, calm down. They were good soldiers. They fought to their last breath."

Tony Stark faced Capt. America with a madman's glare. "Don't you say that. For the last time, _humans are not expendables._ _We avenge them. We are avengers._ Remember that."

Rogers decided to back away.

As he came out of the room, he could hear the news start again, **"As of now no response has come from the Avengers.."**

In the corridor Bruce Banner waited for him. "So, how's he doing?"

"Still traumatized."

"Hm.." The doctor was thoughtful. "I'm worried now. 3 days no sleep, constant watching news.. I'd say it's self-punishment."

Steve Rogers nodded with a grave face as he walked past him.

* * *

"So one employee from the AIM facility is missing?" Fury asked.

"No one has seen him since the day we infiltrated it." Maria Hill informed.

Fury looked at the youth's face in the screen. "A physicist assisting Dr. Asimov? Fishy. BTW, what about him?"

Hill handed a file. "This came this morning. He was found wandering in Columbus, Ohio this morning, with a placard hanging from his neck saying 'turn me in'. Unfortunately, CIA got hold of him first."

"May I come in?" Natascha stood at the door.

"Yes, Romanoff?" Fury asked.

"Director.." She was hesitant, "Would it be possible to grant me a leave?"

"Sure. But why?"

"I need to ventilate. All these years I thought I am a monster, but after seeing that guy at Hub... seems like my destiny just handed me an example of what it really means by 'monster'. I just.. need some air."

"You mustn't blame yourself.." Maria Hill was interrupted by Fury, "Granted."

"It's Tony, not me who's in need of pep-talk." The assassin said before leaving.

* * *

 _Place: HYDRA facility, Sokovia_

 _Time: 28 Nov 2013 6:58 pm Local time_

"Guten tag, Baron."

"Your plans didn't yield expected results."

"Yes. But it didn't go astray totally."

"I beg to differ. You said Avengers would be obliterated. And to me, they seem to be alive and kicking."

"Nonetheless. But it has broken them. And besides, I have a contingency plan."

"You mean that stunt of yours, with your so-called evil spirits attacking the US cities? Please."

"I didn't ask you for ISO-8 crystals for naught. The Talisman can do more than just healing. If properly used, it works as a spirit- particle based mutagen. I used the crystals to harness and spread the radiation. Now a large portion of population is augmented with extraordinary power and speed, along with ability to manipulate spirit particles. And with this many new players, chaos is bound to erupt. I will give them a target, and a mission."

"Extremely pretentious."

"Not as much as you think. I am a good manipulator. A really, good one."

"So this is your big plan? Thousands of wild cards?"

"Precisely, Baron. **Users of Superhuman Enhancement Regime**. In other words, **Project USER**."

"Interesting. Auf Wiedersehen, Aaron Carrier. Hail HYDRA."

"Hail HYDRA, Baron." The transmission terminated.

"You are very encouraging towards him." A voice commented.

"I have reasons, Dr. List." Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker replied. "His plans are otherwise beneficial for us. They create too much noise and smoke, masking our operations. And besides, with this amount of casualty, infiltration of SHIELD is made a lot easier. After the massacre in Hub, they are trying to replenish their loss in manpower, desperately."

"Baron, Doctor, it's arrived." A HYDRA operative saluted.

"Salvaged from Slingshot, after the attack." The operation team leader informed as the trio walked in.

Inside a wooden box, lay the scepter of Loki, emitting a bluish glow.

* * *

"Agent Coulson, I want a full background search on the stone as well as Dr. Asimov."

"Will be done."

"If you need clearance to access anything, you contact me."

"Understood. Coulson out."

The door was opened by Bruce Banner as soon as Fury got off the phone.

"May I come in?"

"Sure, Dr. Banner." Fury greeted.

The gamma-ray physicist scratched the back of his head. "Ah.. when we were searching for the… talisman.. I told that we picked a few anomalous readings all over the globe. Well.. ah.. these are those."

Fury ran his eye over the list on the tab. "New Mexico.. figures… Dresden?.. this.. this is probably somewhere in the middle of Mediterranean.. Machu Picchu, Peru.. what is this place? Karakura Town?"

"Somewhere near Tokyo" Banner smiled nervously, "The readings are shockingly higher, right? Now I used Stark's system to get my hands on this. This is recorded on November 1st, last year."

Fury's right eye was fixated on the picture. "A satellite pic? The town looks devastated."

"Look at the next one now."

Fury's right eye widened in astonishment. The upper right corner of the photo picturing a perfectly normal suburb was telling the date. 11/02/2012 it was.

"This requires attention." He murmured. "Thank you doctor."

Banner still stood hesitant. "You have anything else to report, Dr. Banner?" Fury asked.

"What? No no…no… ah, thanks for the time." Bruce hurried towards the door, leaving a slightly astonished SHIELD director behind.

Banner's steps came to a halt just as the door to the director's office closed. He took a sealed test-tube out of his coat pocket, containing a violet serum inside, labeled 'Pacifier'. After looking at it intently, the scientist thrust it in his pocket again, and started walking.

"Samuel Sterns…I have to find him." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

 _Place: Queens, New York_

 _Time: 28 Nov 2013 11:51 pm Local time_

"Whaddya mean bro you not coming?"

"Ah.. extremely sorry but I don't think I am in any condition to attend school tomorrow."

"But the competition…"

"Sorry guys."

"Well what more can I say? Get well soon."

"Bye."

Joe didn't feel very good about lying, but there was no choice. He really wasn't in any condition to be in a public place, let alone any sort of event; despite being totally hale and hearty.

As he concentrated, the room was filled with a bluish light.

Joe Kernighan's fist was engulfed in the blue flame now. Now he took up a piece of paper with his other hand. As the paper touched the flame, it caught fire.

"Huh..so it burns..., besides of strength enhancement."

He looked at the gaming console, charred and shattered. At the corner of the room, also lay a table with a broken leg and a slightly charred top.

"Boy.. that's gonna cost me a few bucks."

* * *

 _Place: Manhattan Eye, Ear and Throat Hospital, New York_

 _Time: 29 Nov 2013 10:00 am Local time_

"We are looking for a specific patient. The name is Äs Nödt."

"Ah.. Pastor, I'm afraid I can not give patient information to outsiders…" The intern was hesitant before two tall men clad in clerical outfit.

"Maybe you could make an exception." The older man with long black hair and a thin moustache said with a smile.

"A patient of stage 4 lung cancer. Tried to commit suicide by severing his own throat with a razor. Luckily his neighbour saw him and dialled 911 immediately." The words came out of the intern's mouth like a slot machine, while her eyes were fixed on the older man's face.

"How is he now?" The other person with a long blond hair asked.

"Conscious. Sometimes he mutters about whether he would be punished in hell with any more pain than he already has. A god-fearing man I suppose. Insisted on keeping a Bible in his grave in his suicide note. Also requested to have one beside him after regaining consciousness."

"An interesting notion, Haschwalth." The older man said to the other with a smile on his face. "God fearing.. I can't but wonder what that originated from. An act of self-destruction out of unbearable pain. Only thing it may arouse is pity, not wrath."

The blonde man nodded a little, but solemnly.

"What room he is in, again?"

"Room no. 103."

"Thank you child. May the heaven's blessings be with you."

The intern got back to her senses as the duo was heading inside.

"Father… you must register before…?"

Her words stopped inside her throat as the younger person turned back with a chilling stare.

After a pause, he opened his mouth. "We are leaving that to you. We won't be long."

"But I need your names then."

The person looked at the girl for a moment, as if letting her words sink in. "The name is J. Haschwalth, and this is Father.."

He was cut short by the other man.

" **Bach**." The older man said, before resuming his walk.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/n: Ok, that's it I suppose. I'd like to thank everyone for bearing with me. This my first work and is crappy as hell, I know. Please leave your precious comments and advices after you finish it.**

 **I tried to narrate a series of events in order to lay a ground for my next work. I needed some new characters, and I have attempted to leave a few background trails for them. So, there will be more stories in this series, as in sequels. Stay tuned!**

 **So.. anything else to mention? (** scratch my head**) Not any that I can think about right now. Well... that's all folks!**

* * *

P.S.: Feel free to PM me. Enjoy!


End file.
